The King of the Underworld
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: Sequel to "Prisoners of Hades". Shun is sent back in time in order to gain Hades's powers by killing Alone. Throughout his adventure, he is faced with the past Saints, while breaking out of his crying old self to become the King of the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya does not belong to me.

**Summary:** The continuation of Darkness overpowering Light. Shun embarks on a mission to collect Hades's power by ending an innocent boy's life. Trying to get home, he is faced with the past Saints, as the once crying boy starts to change into a powerful being.

**Warning:** Angst, violence, and slight language.

* * *

Prologue

It has been two months since the ordeal with Hades and his subordinates. His friends and brother endure a long painful journey, being forced to obey the rules of the King.

Giving up his body as a vessel to Hades, Shun thought his friends will be relieved of the pain, only to be fooled. Through their torments, he heard their agony, listening and seeing behind the curtains of his soul.

That is when he realized that he needed to fight – and fight he did. In the depths of Shun's mind, a battled ensued between two powerful souls, although Hades proved to be the victor. But remembering an old myth – a tale he heard when he was young – he called the Titan of Time to have his soul in exchange for his comrades' safety.

His soul was accepted, but with a price.

Chronos has given him the chance to travel back in time to kill Alone, Hades previous vessel, to destroy his soul. With a sword identical to Hades, he was informed to plunge it into his heart where the blade shall jab into the King's soul and kill him instantly – while his powers shall be given to Shun, the new King of the Underworld.

Casting him in the mirror of time, Chronos sent Shun on his mission as he pummeled down into darkness, trying to find the light in the depths of the dark.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Mission Begins

Lost in the depths of darkness, he floated into midair, waiting to be able to see the light once more. The air flew by his ears, his hair is lashing around, until, suddenly, he stopped. His feet touched the soils of the earth, as sounds started to consume the area around him. He is perplexed, not fully comprehending what was going on. Slowly, a light landed on his eyes, watching the red hues behind his eyelids. Laughter is heard beside him; birds are heard chirping nearby; as footsteps passed him by.

Opening his eyes, the light was unbearable at first, until he slowly overcame the blinding light. He found himself in a town, filled with smiling faces and children running down the dirt pave-way. He turned his head side-to-side before he turned behind him, as the people were engage in conversations or at the activities at hand.

Shun took a glance at himself, finding himself dress in a black military coat where the hem reached his thighs, covering his pockets. Blank tangible buttons are aligned in the middle, as his legs were covered in tight gray trousers. Looking at his hands, the sleeves had lace as cuffs where it lightly caressed his skin.

Was he in the eighteen century? That means the rest of his comrades (and brother) do not exist in this realm. He took a step back, sadden at the fact the he is utterly alone.

Yet, a sudden laughter caught his attention, gazing away from the ground to watch two children – one brunette, the other blond – running past him. They laughed and smiled, watching the blonde's coat billow with the wind, showing his white pants.

'_Alone,' _rang the voice of Chronos inside his mind.

His eyes dimmed when watching the boy's play, realizing that he couldn't commit the deed – not when the boy appeared to look so innocent.

'_Are you sure there isn't another alternative?' _He is praying that there is another way. Shun is not the type of person to take away another life, unless he was engaged (or left with no other choice) to do so.

'_No,' _was Chronos's mild reply.

Shun sighed, watching the boy slip away in a corner along with the other.

'_I have given you your cloth, however be careful where you use it. There are others, like yourself, who will get suspicious,' _he advised.

Shun sighed. By now the people were staring at him strange that he decided to walk, to prove that there is nothing wrong. _'Are you sure there isn't another way? I cannot kill this boy. I shall not!'_

'_Stop being afraid and kill him!'_

Shun closed his eyes, halting in his steps. He slipped his hands into his pockets and reeled his head back to face towards the sky. Opening his eyes to the blue sky, he realized that his mission had begun, but the question is: Can he do it? Can he kill an innocent boy, just to get to Hades, his enemy? Shun let out a breath, looking towards where the boy was last seen. He knew in his heart that what he is about do is wrong, but what other choice did he have in order to prevent Hades from terrorizing his era? He knew it was wrong, but he is willing to make a sacrifice – even if it tormented him the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phoenix Saint stayed silent, mustering the courage to face his old love. He was young, and so was she. He let his emotions carry him away, and so did she. He finally thought that if he managed to beat her old man he would have gotten the Phoenix Cloth and left the island with her hand grasp in his. Yet, it wasn't that way when she was killed by her own father.

Now that two years have passed, it is still unbearable to see her tomb in front of him.

"Esmeralda," Ikki whispered, taking in the cross that embodied her death and the flowers that pooled around it. He cast his eyes away, watching the sun fade behind the mountains, casting the sky in a reddish-orange color.

His eyes nestled back to the cross, taking in the wooden structure, before gliding his fingers on the wooden surface. Slowly, he bended slightly forward to place the flowers that he had brought, as he leaned back and watched a few loose petals wither away to a sudden breeze.

"Happy birthday," he said impassively, trying so hard to not shed a tear. He thought he had managed to move on. What a lie that was.

"I have much to tell you, starting with how someone seems to missing besides your presence," he trailed off, pondering for a bit on who the missing person can be, "This someone is driving me insane, like I have committed a sin for not remembering," he paused, peeling his eyes off the cross to gaze at the departing sun. "At times, I feel like I have a small, younger brother. Yet, the odd thing is, even if I do not have a brother, it is gnawing at my soul for not knowing who or where he could be," he finished.

Ikki tilted his head back, watching a petal flitter past his vision.

"Shun," he said, his lips uplifting into a smile, "I think would have been my brother's name." He closed his eyes, repeating the name, "Shun."

In a different era, where the sun marveled the earth, Shun looked at the sky, a petal flittering past his vision.

"Ikki," he whispered, feeling as if he heard his name being called by his older brother. He declined his head, wiped away a tear, and tried to be a strong as his brother. He can do this without his brother, proving that he isn't a childish, crybaby little brother that everyone mistook him to be. He will do it for Ikki.

Shun directed his attention ahead to where a grand cathedral stood. The dark contour blended with the forest, producing atmospheric dark scenery. The leaves beneath his feet cracked under his boots, as he made way towards the dark building, wondering what the young boy, Alone, is doing inside.

His hands pressed against the wooden surface, pushing the grand door, as it creaked open. He stepped inside, taking in the silence that embedded around, wondering why it seemed so empty. He jumped when the doors banged behind, whirling around when the sudden noise happened. Sighing in relive, and a bit amused of being startle, he faced towards a canvas, his eyes landing on a man that resembled someone he met before.

He drew nearer, his blond layered hair pasting his shoulders. Glasses rested on his nose, that when the light reflected on his eyes, it was obscured. As he drew nearer, golden eyes clashed with his emerald that they both did not realize when they stopped and gazed at each other.

The man raised a brow, his lips forming into a frown. "Pardon me, but have we met?" he asked, his voice sounding similar to that of . . .

Shun instantly froze, recognizing the voice instantly. _'Hypnos,'_ his mind rang, urging him to summon his cloth to protect himself from the God of Sleep. Yet, closing his hands into fists, he settled his heart down and gathered the courage to act civilly with the god.

"No, I believe we have not," he mustered, keeping his voice neutral.

"Odd," The light, once again, hid his eyes when he cocked his head, "it feels that I have seen you before, but I cannot place my finger on it," Hypnos replied. "Hmm, perhaps you are right." He moved his head, placing his dead, golden eyes on him. "How silly of me to think I have known you. You are not even worth of my time." He bid a smile, resuming his pace towards the door, as Shun watched him slip behind it.

Deep in his heart, he knew he would confront him again. But as of this moment, he was just relieved that Hypnos was not interested in interrogating a human like himself.

He let his eyes wander back to the canvas that he saw when he entered the cathedral. It is a magnificent masterpiece, showing an angel with her wings protecting the citizens below. He admired the painting, until he noticed that the eyes were not colored in.

Shun turned his attention to the painter, watching him finish a few touches on the redden sky, before he descended down the ladder. He approached him, being careful to not startle the boy, as he concentrated on saving his utensils. The puppy on his side turned his beady eyes towards Shun, letting out a small bark, notifying Alone that someone is behind him. He directed his attention behind, rising up when he saw Shun for the very first time.

"May I help you?" he inquired politely, confusion placed over his face.

Shun broke into a smile and averted his attention towards the canvas. "It is a beautiful painting. Though, I wonder, why have you not colored the eyes?"

"I simply have not found the right color yet," Alone responded.

Shun turned his attention towards Alone. "You will find the right color. And when you do, your art will be a masterpiece that everyone would want to take a look at."

Alone blushed. "You do not have to be so modest," he said.

"I am merely telling you my honesty," Shun answered.

Alone broke into a smile. "Thank-you." He took a moment to ponder. "Hopefully, I will find the right color on the mountains that are north of town," he informed. "If you will excuse me, I have to get going." He lowered himself to the floor, gathering his things before he rose from the ground. Giving a nod, he headed towards the exit, the puppy lingering behind him.

Shun bit his lip, wondering if he should follow. Without further thought, he jogged towards the young boy.

"May I go with you?" Shun asked when he got his attention.

Alone smiled, holding onto his canvas. "May I ask, what for?"

"To give you company – and to help you with your things," he responded, offering his free hand to grab the canvas.

Alone shook his head. "As nice as that seems, I rather hold onto my things." Shun nodded in understanding. "However, your company is most obliged."

Shun smiled. He wanted to offer his hand, but that would have been futile, considering the fact that Alone's hands were busy carrying his things. Instead, he nodded his head.

"Well, then, my name is Shun."

"You do not have a surname," Alone asked.

Shun shook his head.

"I do not have one either, but my name is Alone," he said, nodding his head in return. He led the way, asking Shun numerous questions of where he was from, does he have family, a wife, et cetera. Yet, with each reply, came a constant, "No."

Up the steep hill, Shun helped Alone from not falling onto his face, informing him of the roots that were up ahead. They continued up in silence, neither finding it awkward when it developed. Oak trees surrounded them, seeing a few acorns along the path. The branches hid the sun from entering the forest, only seeing a few speckles of light on the ground. Shun relaxed, carefully making sure that Alone did not trip up ahead. Yet, when his boot hit the soil of the earth, he froze from walking, letting Alone wander ahead.

'_Pandora is lurking up ahead, waiting for the young boy. If you dare intervene, then you shall ruin everything. Therefore, sit put, and let fate play its role.' _

Shun stayed silent, focusing on the ground. He clenched his fists tight, wondering why he dare offer his soul in the first place. He sighed and turned his attention to Alone, who by now stopped and turned his attention towards him.

"Are you not coming, Shun?"

Shun shook his head. "I will be up in a bit, but first, let me admire the scenery a bit more."

"Are you sure?"Alone persisted.

"Yes," he lied.

"Alright then, I shall see you up ahead."

Shun nodded his head, as Alone continued up the steep hill.

'_Fate is cruel, is it not?' _

Shun stayed silent, gazing at Alone until he was no longer seen. He inwardly prayed that he did not confront Pandora, but when the animals flew past his form, he knew the deed was committed.

'_Go to him.' _The order of Chronos allowed him to move freely, as he ran up the hill. He reached the top, gazing at the beautiful scenery that lay in front of him. Yet he ignored it and looked for Alone, who was found laying on the ground, with blood trickling down his chin.

He ran to his side and quickly got on his knees. He reached out to touch him, but Chronos forbade him from doing so. Instead, a sword appeared in front of him, as it slowly turned, facing the hilt of the blade towards Shun's face. He grabbed onto the hilt of the blade, raising it above Alone's beating heart.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

'_Kill the boy. Your sins will be forgiven.'_

His hand quivered, wanting to stop himself from doing it, yet fate played its role when he brought it down. His heart shattered at the moment, as he lowered his eyes to Alone's chest, watching the blood soak his dark coat.

Thunder streak the sky when he stared at his hands, the hands of sinner, who dare took an innocent life. He always believed that saving a life is worth than killing them, unless he had to do so. But, today, he went against his contrary belief, making himself to feel guilty.

A dark soul emerged from the corpse, floating in the air, looking for a body to claim.

"Hades," Shun whispered, watching the soul descend into his.

'_Plunge the blade into your heart.'_

Shun grabbed the blade, removing it from Alone's chest. Twisting the blade around, he plunged the blade into his heart, blood bursting out of his lips automatically.

Hades let out a brutal cry, as he felled into silence. The powers of Dark Lord started to work its way inside his soul, feeling a sharp pain develop at his side.

'_It will take awhile for you to be able to control Hades's powers to its full potential. The pain will subside, coming and going as it pleases, so do not worry.'_

Just as Chronos said, the pain did subside. He gazed up towards Alone's body, taking in the bloody coat before he placed his eyes onto his peaceful face. He silently cried, wishing to take everything back.

'_You should not shed tears. You have power to resurrect. Besides, do you not want to go home?'_

Shun nodded his head.

'_Then, look for the Mirror of Time.'_

Shun wiped his teary face, wanting to ask Chronos where it was located. Yet, when he gazed up, he wasn't with Alone's dead body, but in a village. He rose from the ground, looking down the empty path.

'_From this point on, you are on your own. Good luck, Shun.' _The power of Chronos was no longer felt, leaving him at peace. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked, causing him to look upon a young girl with basket of flowers in her hand.

No time to despair, as he quickly mustered a smile. "I am fine. Thank-you."

She smiled, drawing nearer to his form, her white dress flowing with each step.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

Shun gazed around. "Yes."

"This is Rodorio Village, and up ahead is the Sanctuary," she replied.

Shun gasped, locking his eyes with hers. "Sanctuary?" Did he just hear that right?

"Yes, are you planning to head there? For if you are, you can come with me," she offered.

"I would very much like that," he said. She smiled, while leading the way towards the Athena's domain, as he silently trudged behind.

LB

Throughout the course, they exchanged names, trying to know each other, as they walked up the stone steps.

"Do you offer the flowers to the Pope, Agatha?"

"Yes. I know it is not much, but the mere fact that I am able to give him something is enough for me," Agatha replied. Shun smiled, gazing up the path that soon came to an end. Up ahead stood two guards, staring at them as they approached and stopped them from going any further. Agatha tried to get through, but they wouldn't allow her. Sighing, she entrusted the guards with her flowers.

Shun smiled, turning to leave with her, yet the air suddenly felt cold. He gasped, feeling a malicious cosmos emerge from up ahead, wanting to see to who it belong to. Instantly, as if granting him a wish, he teleported and landed face flat before a door. It must have been the power of Hades that caused him to be here. Standing, he rubbed his face, until he instantly disregarded it when he felt the powerful cosmos from within.

He pushed open the doors, the light slipping through. When the door was pushed enough, he stepped inside and captured a fight between four men. He gasped, looking around and trying to distinguish what was going on. But when he saw a man cloth in the Gemini Cloth wrap his hands around the Pope's neck, he knew he needed to stop it.

"Stop!" he shouted, wanting to stop him from committing the deed.

The man turned, nestling his eyes upon Shun, while feeling a cosmos emit inside of him. It swept into his mind, ridding the malice inside, as he felled on his knees. Shun no longer felt hatred inside his soul, wondering if he was the cause of it. He turned his attention to the Pope, who gasped at his outburst.

"Hades," he said.

Shun took a few steps back. He tampered with time and got caught on using Hades's powers – however he is doing it. He wanted to run and quickly get away. Yet, when he turned, a fist landed in his stomach, catching the cloth of Cancer. He grasped onto his shoulder, staring ahead to capture golden wings and a similar face cross his vision, before he passed out in the arms of the Cancer Saint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything seemed rather quiet, as if matter did not exist. Time seemed to have stopped, leaving Shun to wander down the endless dark abyss, his body falling gracefully.

"Am I dead?" he whispered, his voice ringing loudly the air, yet with no echo attached. Movement was felt, the feeling of metal gloves caressing the side of his face. His brows furrowed together, not enjoying the touch he is receiving.

"Who are you?" he asked, a chuckle being heard nearby.

"It's good to see you, Shun," a deep, melodic voice whispered in the outer rim of his ear.

Shun stayed silent. "Hades?" Could it really be him? But wasn't his soul destroyed when he plunge the blade into his heart? What is going on? So many questions to ask, yet for now, he wanted to know if it was truly Hades whispering in his ear.

"Yes," he confirmed, pressing his nose against his hair. "Welcome to our portal of where we can see each other face-to-face in our dark mind."

"Our dark mind?" Shun repeated.

"Yes, you can say I am a part of you. Now, you are unconscious at the moment."

"You mean I am asleep?" he asked, surprised when he found himself looking into the blue eyes of the King of the Dead.

"You can say that." Hades leaned back, turning his attention upward to the light that settled upon them. He is clad in his battle armor, as his red cape clung to his back. He directed his attention onto Shun, his lips curling into a smirk, while he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Why are you alive?" Shun demanded.

"Tsk. Tsk." He brought a finger towards his view, moving it left to right. "You are so rude." He lowered his hand. "I gave you life, only to be killed in the past."

"You gazed into my memories?" Shun averted.

"How can I not when I am practically you?" He smiled. "Is this what you want? Did you want us to be together?" He shook his head. "Since you managed to plunge the sword into your heart, you extracted my powers and allowed my soul to slowly conjoin with yours."

"How can that be?"

"Surely, my father informed you, didn't he?" He lowered his head slightly, his eyes boring darkly towards his direction. He turned his head to the right, raising his chin as he directed his attention towards the dark whisk of clouds.

"Allow me to inform you that you were deceived," he began, putting his eyes rapidly onto Shun. "You felled into a trap – and because you were so gullible, you allowed yourself to become the next King of the Underworld, in other words, you will become me."

"That cannot be!" Shun exclaimed. "I did not wish to be you, and I will never be you. I am myself until the day I die."

"Sweet, comforting words . . . Sooner or later, you will have to accept that a part of me will always be inside of you." In an instant, his face drew near Andromeda, shocking the boy, and making his eyes bulge out of their sockets. He smiled and patted the side of his cheek.

"Shun, I believe we have company."

Whispers were starting to be heard, distracting a Shun for a moment, as he glanced around.

"Until next time, Shun." Hades took a step back. "Oh, and be advise, the Saints do not take fondly with a man who rules the dead."

"What do you mean?" Shun asked.

"In other words, be prepared for anything."

His body slowly started to dissolve, beginning with his feet, until he was no longer seen, yet his silent voice echoing:

"You will change, I guarantee it."

In a flash, everything went dark, the feeling of his body shifted backwards, hitting a hard surface. He opened his eyes, blinded by the light. Slowly, he tried again, until he was well-adjusted.

He was held by the arms, forced to see the recipients around him. Yet all he saw was a mixture of colors and body-shape forms that swayed back and forth and could not settled into a perfect picture. He cast his eyes towards his left, capturing a man with tussle brown locks who appeared to be scratching his head.

He looked to the ground, not having much strength to support his head. Taking an effort to look up, he eyed the rest of the people, finally taking notice of the golden armor they wore. However, he couldn't confirm it when green eyes suddenly clouded his vision.

"Miss Saori," he whispered, seeing the image of his goddess smiling at him, though she seemed rather younger.

Her lavender locks shook to the rhythm of her head. "Sasha," she whispered, confirming that she wasn't Saori, but rather a different person. Smiling, she leaned back, taking in the view of the young man in front of her. Shun was forced on his feet, getting attention from the others. He felt intimated under their gaze, as he shunned his eyes away from theirs. Taking in the white dress that Athena wore, he stayed fixated upon it, forgetting that he was in the room, until Athena cupped her hand underneath his chin to make him gaze upon her.

"Where are you from?" she asked sweetly. Her guardians behind her took a step forward, being cautious around him. Shun looked to his left, eyeing a young Dohko, who glared at him. If things were different he would have greeted Shiryu's master instead of ignoring his menacing gaze.

"I…do not know," he lied, not wanting to inform them that he is a future Saint. Things would have become complicated if he dare try. Better keep quiet.

He glanced towards her, amazed that she looked so much like Saori. Of course, not only her, but the rest of the recipients, who appeared just like the Gold Saints from his era. Though, he could sense that they have a different personality from the others, since he saw the Leo smile partially towards him.

"You do not know where you are from?" she asked in concern.

"Lies," said the Scorpion Saint. He took a step and raised a hand to his navy hair. Smiling, he shook his head. "He is afraid to tell you where he is from. How pathetic, coming from the God of the Underworld." He lowered his hand to the side, his smile never faltering.

"Kardia," beckoned the Aquarius Saint, his green locks swaying softly behind. "Do you try to intimidate the King of the Underworld?"

"Perhaps," Kardia replied, raising his left hand to reveal a crimson nail, "All I want to see is the blood pouring out of his chest."

"Kardia, that is enough," the Sagittarius said, emerging behind the Gemini Saint, his red bandanna holding back his choppy hair. "No one shall harm him, unless Lady Athena allows us to punish him."

Kardia scowled. His hand twitched, his nail tapped against his leg, while his gazing eyes bore into Shun. Shun sighed, casting his head to the ground.

'_You should kill him. Make him pay for saying that. He is a worthless human that needs to die.'_

"It is not my right," Shun whispered, his arms were becoming sore as the guards continued to hold him up.

"Who are you talking to?" Sasha asked, lowering her head for their eyes to meet.

"No one, My Lady," he answered, raising his head a bit. She took a step back and placed her hands behind her back. The Sagittarius Saint silently stood by her side, gazing his blue eyes with his.

"Perhaps, it is wise that you inform my goddess of where you are from," suggested the Sagittarius.

"I cannot," Shun said, lowering his gaze. He tightened his fists and fought the uncomfortable feeling soaring through his arms.

"Bah, what are you afraid of?" An outspoken voice caught Shun's attention towards a man with messy navy hair. He smiled toothily, putting a hand on his hip, while tapping his foot on the ground. Shun memorized him as the man who knocked him out: The Cancer Saint.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Shun slowly responded. "I just can't tell you."

"Look, boy, it has been three days since you have been asleep, and it required a great patience from me of not harming you," he bluntly responded, pointing a finger towards him, waiting for Shun to respond.

"Why," pause, "do you wish to know where I am from?" Shun inquired, looking directly into the Cancer's eyes.

"Because there was a murder of a young boy that caused his friend to be here today," Dohko said, averting Shun's attention onto him. "I highly think you were the one responsible," he gritted, closing his palms into fists.

"But not only did that boy died," continued Shion, "but also the presence of Hades dispersed. Moreover, the specters have fled from other towns, turning their attention towards here, every since you arrived."

Shun stayed silent, not knowing what to say. 'It was an accident,' those words came forth in his mind, yet why did his heart ache with pain? In an instant, a blinding flash of pain pulsed through his head, making him gasp and throw his head downward.

Sasha was pulled back into the arms of Sisyphus, as the guards were order to let Shun go by Athena's worried voice. They obediently listened, dropping the boy onto the ground, as his face hit the hard surface. Having trouble breathing, his vision turned black and he was out cold.

When he next awoke, a loud rumble was heard, followed by shouts. He didn't know where he was, or why he was laying on the cold ground. All that he saw was huts far away, and an image of a woman running towards him until darkness consumed him again.

The second time he awoke, he found himself on a soft bed, blankets covering his thin form.

Shun opened his eyes, blinking several times when his attention was caught by the open window, the drapes billowing with the soft wind. He slowly sat up, examining the black sheets covering his form. He cast the blankets off and shifted his feet towards the ground. Standing up, he looked around, finding himself in an elegant room before he took cautious steps.

Looking towards the door, he wondered who brought him here and why. He wanted to know, but staying here wouldn't help him know who. Better leave the room and find out.

He headed towards the door, opening it slowly, while checking to see that was no one was around. Taking a step out, he closed the door quietly, as he headed down the empty corridor.

He took a left, heading down another empty hallway, before voices were slowly emerging behind the double-doors. He cautiously walked towards it. Nestling his hands upon the golden handles, he pushed forward, hearing the grand doors creak upon movement.

Stepping in, his hands dropped to a side, while his eyes grew wide, finding himself in the presence of Hades's army.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were staring at him, causing him to feel uncomfortable. He wished to turn around and head back towards the room he was placed in, but now he was stuck, having to deal with the people he faced in the future.

He stood silently, waiting for something to occur, when alas something did. Wyvern Rhadamanthys started to draw near when he stopped a few steps away from him and bowed on one knee. "My Lord," he greeted, lowering his head more with his helmet secured tightly under his arm. Shun turned his gaze away, as the others soon followed suit.

"Lord Hades," a sweet, yet conniving voice spoke. He looked up to find Pandora dressed in a corset gothic dress with a slit revealing her luxurious leg.

He started to panic, old memories pooling into his mind, revealing how he once ruled the Underworld before. Feeling overwhelmed, he turned around and started to leave.

"My Lord Hades," Pandora called out.

'_Would you dare run from your fate?' _

He stopped, listening to what Hades said. He knew his words were true, yet he didn't wish to deal with this now. Letting out a breath, he turned his head a bit before he declared:

"I am tired."

Without fully turning around, he departed, leaving the others to worry for his well-being. Footsteps were heard behind him. He merely sighed and let them follow him a bit before he grew tired and eventually turned around. Standing afar stood Pandora with a specter by her side and the three Judges gazing at him.

"I really am tired," he said. The Judges nodded their heads, knowing that they are not needed at the moment. Yet Pandora lingered, watching him with an expression he couldn't decipher.

"Lady Pandora," the specter by her side beckoned.

She furrowed her brows before she bowed, picking up the strands of her dress. Rising to her previous position, she gripped her staff.

"As you wish," she said. She turned her attention towards her specter. "Come, Cait Sith." The feline man nodded his silver head, flashing his sharp teeth as he obediently followed his master.

Shun sighed and turned.

"Here I thought the meeting would have lasted for hours," a voice announced.

He turned his gaze and faced a specter with unruly dark blue hair. He approached Shun and bowed on one knee, his pale complexion contrasting with his dark armor. Raising his dark eyes, he impassively stared at Shun.

"Are you feeling well, Lord Hades?" he asked.

Nostalgia gripped Shun to the core when he saw the man before him. He rubbed his temples, thinking that he was going insane for imagining that the man was his brother.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Bennu Kagaho," he replied.

Shun placed his hands at the side. Turning his attention onto Kagaho, he let out a breath and broke into a light smile.

"I am really tired, Kagaho." He desperately wanted to go back to the room without feeling homesick.

"Allow me to show you to your room," Kagaho pleaded, rising from the ground, his height slightly overpowered Shun's.

Shun nodded his head and followed him down the dark corridors. When they reached his room, he gave his thanks and placed his hands onto the door. He didn't immediately run inside, instead he turned his head, wanting to know something. And seeing that Kagaho was waiting for him to enter his room, he took this opportunity to ask.

"Do you have a brother?" he inquired, resting his head against the door.

"I used to," was his soft reply.

Shun sighed, opening the door slowly.

"I do too," he stepped inside, turning round to shut the door, "and you look so much like him," he finished, silently closing the door.

LB

The next day went rather fast. He left his room midday, wandering aimlessly down the corridors, his eyes glued onto his feet. As he walked, he wasn't aware of a presence following him cautiously behind.

"Are you feeling well, Lord Hades?" Kagaho spoke from behind, as he turned and faced him.

"Yes, but I might head back to sleep," Shun replied, surprised at first to see, but glad none the less.

He continued to walk with Kagaho by his side, finding it soothing to have him nearby. It almost felt like Ikki was with him. He stopped and hung his head, admitting inwardly that he missed his older brother.

"When you told me," Shun turned his head, "that you had a brother that looks like me, what did you mean?" Kagaho asked.

"That your appearance resembles him dearly," he answered.

"Odd that Lord Hades still considers a human a brother," Kagaho pointed out.

Shun shook his head. "Please, refrain from calling me Lord Hades. My name is Shun."

Kagaho raised a brow when Shun gave him his human name. Sighing, he headed back to his room before he said:

"Human or God, I will always consider Ikki my brother."

Kagaho followed his every move, until he disappeared around the corner. Slipping into his room, he sighed and shut the door, as his thoughts were consumed by his older brother smiling fondly towards him.

Heading towards the bed, he threw himself on the covers, staring at the window before sleep took over. When he awoke, he noticed the window was open, the drapes flowing silently with the wind. He was confused at who opened the window when the person made themselves noticed.

He turned to gaze at Lady Pandora, who stared at him, as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Pandora," he whispered, pulling the covers off his form to arise from the bed.

She narrowed her eyes. When he approached, she placed the tip of her staff at his neck.

"Who are you? What have you done to Lord Hades?" she demanded.

He only took in a breath, wondering how to explain himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Would he have done the same if he had a staff? Would he point it at their necks, threatening to spill their blood if they do not tell where Athena was? Surely, he would have done anything to know what happened to Athena. However, he was not in that predicament.

He gazed into Pandora's eyes, seeing the anger inside. The moon shone upon her, dancing upon her face. She was still radiant as ever, and still loyal to Hades. How much he wanted to tell her what happened to Hades, but he could not. Emotions will dominate her and cause her to kill him. Therefore, he had to lie in order to survive.

Taking a breath, he lightly pushed her staff away.

"I am Hades," He replied with a serious face.

"You cannot be him," She proclaimed, as she shook her head.

"I am him," Shun insisted, not daring to break and shout out that he was not.

"No. You can't be him," She ensued, bringing the point of her staff to his neck again.

"Pandora," He locked his eyes with hers, "do you dare question a god?" Emitted a voice not of his own.

At the instant, she felled on her knees, bringing her head down in shame. Her hair obscured her face, hiding her emotions behind the veil. The tremble in her hand displayed the fear, possibly confusion, rising in her soul. There was no point of telling her the truth, for the lie was already been planted.

"How can this be?" She questioned, bringing her face to be visible, as her hair gently went back. "I gave you the purest soul to conquer. Was I awry to see that the boy I gave you was not the one you needed?"

Her eyes, so wide with need, caused him to stray away. This beautiful creature, lost in her world, was suffering to know what she had done wrong. How this woman would do anything to please Hades. After all, – as he gazed back into her eyes – Hades is her little brother.

Shun sighed. "I cannot tell you how this came to be, but I ensure you that I am Hades."

He was hoping she would not question him, for he did not know how to explain why he picked this body. In the depths of his mind, laughter was heard, causing Shun to frown at the former god of the underworld.

"Do forgive me for questioning you, my Lord," Pandora said, shocking Shun. Instantly, his face brightened with a smile. Perhaps, the twin gods would not insist any further like her. However, the thought of telling them turn his smile into a frown.

"Is something wrong, my dear Hades?" Pandora inquired, breaking Shun out of his muse.

He shook his head. "Perhaps, you can leave me so I may rest."

She nodded her head, as she rose from the ground. Staring into his eyes, she smiled, and took a bow. Her steps capered against the wall, emitting Shun to close his eyes. By the time he opened his eyes, she was gone.

He looked upon the door, staring upon it, before tearing his eyes away. In the pits of his heart, a pain was felt followed by grieve. Ikki must be lonely without him. It pained him to be away from him.

Wrapping himself in the soft sheets, he rested his cheek upon the pillow. A wind was heard, howling in the night. It carried his grieve along with his pain. Letting go, Shun felt a bit happier. Blinking, his emerald eyes started to dim, as images of Ikki and his friends conquered his mind with memories.

With a smile, and tear rolling down his cheek, he whispered, "My brothers."

-----------

_Running through a battlefield, bodies were found dead upon the ground. Gasping, he eyed around him, causing his hair to whip around. A quake was felt and he felled on his knees. Breathing frantically, he picked himself up, and continued ahead. That is when he saw him, and ceased from running._

_Eyes wide, he shouted, "Ikki!"His corpse body pummeled back, blood sprouting out of the slash that was emitting from his stomach. Running, tears streamed down Shun's face. Another quake was felt, causing him to tumble. Knees hitting the ground, Shun looked up to meet his brother's murder._

"_Cronos."_

He jolted forward, sweat clinging to his body. His heart was beating out of control, as though as it was about to burst. He shut his eyes, relaxing himself before he opened them again. The dream was short, but powerful. Yet, something bothered Shun, and that was Cronos killing his brother. Why would he? Did Shun miss something? Not wanting to think of the possibilities, he rid himself of that awful dream.

Casting the sheets away from his body, he settled his feet upon the ground, before heading towards the bathroom to find the tub already filled. Gulping, he took a step, before gazing into the water to see his reflection.

'_You worry for your brother, do you not?' questioned Hades._

'_All the time.' _Silence, before Shun realized something. _'Your brothers… Do you not worry for them, too?'_

'_Ha-ha. What an idiotic question. Of course, not.'_

'_You are a liar. If you didn't, you wouldn't cry for them.'_

Silence ensued, as Shun patiently waited for his response. Yet, he received none. Not wanting to pester Hades with questions, he silently got ready for the day.

-----------

Without a sound, he closed the door behind him, before he glanced down the empty hallway. Shun took a step, hearing the sound of his tap reverberate against the wall. He started to walk, taking in the structure of the walls around him. Suddenly, the hallway broke into two sections. Shun stood in the middle, looking down the right, before looking down the left. Choosing the left, he picked up his feet again.

Giant windows were aligned on his right, where he noticed the gray sky. He pressed his hand upon the transparent window, feeling the coolness that emitted, before light taps were heard, causing him to rest his hand by his side. Raindrops were now falling from the sky, gracing his face with a smile.

Casting his eyes away, he looked down to his boots, as he recalled a memory of his brother.

_His hand was stretched out, feeling the drops hit his palms. All he wanted to do was to run outside and play in the rain, but his brother forbade him from doing so._

"_Why?" He asked, gazing onto his brother, who held a serious face. _

"_Because, I told you not to," He replied, while crossing his arms and closing his eyes._

"_But, I won't get sick!" Shun exclaimed. _

_Ikki opened his eyes, as he shook his head. Feeling a tear run down his face, Shun sniffled, and looked out the window. It was not fair! Why can the others play in the rain? Rubbing his eyes, he continued to gaze outside, where he saw Seiya splash into a puddle, before pushing Hyoga in the mud. By his side, his brother sighed, before wrapping his arms around his neck. Resting his chin upon his shoulder, Ikki tilted his head to meet with Shun's._

"_Okay. Only for a little bit, though." Hearing the words escape from his brother's lips, Shun did not hesitate to run into the rain._

Andromeda smiled, as he remembered laughing in the rain with his brother by his side. Gazing back to the window, he tightened his hand into a fist, and vowed to return to his brother.

Eyes widening in surprise, due to a presence, he cast his eyes behind him to find Hypnos staring upon him. The moment that Shun wanted to avoid has now come.

"Odd," Hypnos started, breaking the silence. "If I recall correctly, I believe the boy, Alone, was the one with the purest soul." His eyes glowered, as the star upon his forehead shone. "But, I was mistaken. How strange, do you not think so?"

Shun gulped, unsure on how to respond.

'_Allow me.' _

Instantly, his body was unresponsive, while his mind could not register what was going on. His hair turned black with a blink of an eye, as his eyes dimmed, and the glass started to crack. A smirk appeared upon Shun's handsome face, as he casually walked towards Hypnos.

"Perhaps, if you were more attentive, you would have been more respectful towards me when we met, Hypnos."

Hypnos cracked a smile. "Hmm… Then, why kill the boy if he wasn't the one to conquer?"

Standing before him, possessed Shun narrowed his eyes, before leaning his lips towards Hypnos's ear. "Don't question me." With a blast of his cosmos, Hypnos's body skidded down the hallway. Triumphantly smiling, possessed Shun turned his body. However, taking a step and his hair was now shaded back into jade. Tumbling to the ground, Hades growled, before Shun finally took control over his body.

Breath after breath, he gazed onto the floor, while processing on what happened.

'_Sooner or later, I will be the one controlling you,' threatened Hades._

'_No. I won't allow it.' _Rising from the ground, Shun glanced back towards Hypnos. _'You can't control me. I am stronger now._

_Hades snorted. 'Prove it.'_

Gazing upon Hypnos, guilt shrouded his heart. Taking a few steps, he stood before Hypnos, who was now resting on one knee.

"Come to finish me off, my Lord?" He looked up, taking notice of his emerald hair.

"Perhaps, I should control my anger more," Shun responded. Hades laughed in his mind.

Hypnos chuckled. "You are something. At first, I thought you were an imposter, but realizing that you are Hades indeed, my false assumptions of you are now cast aside. However, do tell, why is it your hair changes from jade to coal? Is it because Hades wants control over you, boy?"

Shun sighed. "Let's just say we, both, want control, but I am Hades as he is me," Shun admitted, though it was more to himself. "We are the same person, sharing each other's thoughts. But," Stretching out his hand, Hypnos's eyes grew wide due to Shun's offer, "unlike him, I have a kinder heart."

Hypnos hmphed, and causally pushed Shun's hand away. Pushing himself to rise on his legs, he gazed onto Shun, before giving him his back.

"Having a kind heart means nothing. Power is necessary to survive in the Underworld. Perhaps," Cocking his head to one side, "Hades could show you what it means to be a ruler and the responsibilities that come with it."

Narrowing his eyes, Hypnos took his leave. "I shall see you soon, my Lord." His words echoed down the hall, before it died in an instant. Watching him go, Shun sighed, before he continued walking down the hall.

'_Hypnos is right, you know,' Hades confirmed. 'Power is necessary to survive here.'_

Shun nodded his head, while having a small smile on his lips. It was quite easy to understand Hades, for all he wanted was control. However, he knew Hades's games, such as Hades knew him as well. It was only a matter time until Hades figures out a way for dominance, but Shun needed to be strong.

'_You know, I hated to be here, but…,' _His eyes lingered upon the window, where the rain ceased from falling. _'Now that I'm here, I can stop this war from happening. I can change everything.'_

'_You do know that some of Athena's saints will want revenge. After all, a few now lay dead – and since, Alone is dead, how do you think the Pegasus Saint will feel knowing that you killed his friend?'_

'_That's where I need to be strong. No matter the outcome, I have to move forward.'_

"My Lord Hades," Shun ceased from walking, as he gazed upon Pandora, "are you not going to see your army?" Nodding his head, Shun followed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** You know, I was pretty confused today. How would one spell Cronos? There are three ways of spelling it: Chronos, Cronus, Cronos. So which one is correct? Well, I'm sticking with Chronos for now. Originally, I was using Cronos, but when look at it now I think its spelled wrong.

* * *

Having so many eyes upon him was discomforting. It was as if they were peeling away his robes, to find what lay underneath. Yet, what they will find is a young boy with a kind heart.

Sitting upon the throne, feet firmed on the ground, he gazed at each one with wide eyes. Pandora's voice echoed across the room, as her eyes cast upon him. Capturing his green-eyes with her violet, she immediately addressed him as Hades. The Specters instantly bowed, yet their faces were scrunched in confusion: Why did he flee? They cast their eyes upon him, awaiting his response.

Sighing, for it was his turn to speak, he rose from his chair, his hair falling behind his shoulders. Taking a step down, Shun stared at his feet, being mesmerized by the stone steps. What words can he use? What would Hades say? He was lost, and he knew it.

"My Lord," Pandora said.

Jumping in surprise, Shun gazed at everyone, who merely gazed back. He shook his locks, letting each strand tease his face.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do." He paused. "I admit I was quite perplexed when I came here. It was as if," his eyes were cast down, dimming his face in sorrow. Shaking his head, he instead said: "Being here brings back memories – memories that I wish to hide," he whispered the last words to himself.

"Hades," Pandora's voice beckoned for his glance.

He would have to get use to being called like that. His brother would shake his head in shame if he heard someone call him, Hades. Closing his eyes, he ignored Pandora, as he pondered on his next action.

He would have to end this Holy War. There are other matters that acquire his attention – and going to war with Athena is not one of them. Placing on a serious face, the candle lights swayed, as Shun opened his eyes, and shut his palms into fists. How his lips wanted to stretch. How he wished he could laugh and smile. But sadly, in the underworld, one must be impassive and not break a smile. What a long task that will take him to master.

"I understand that we are in a war," he began. "I understand that Athena is our enemy," his words caused everyone to smile, "but, this Holy War has come to an end."

Eyes bolting wide, they instantly stood up from the ground, as words of anger felled off their lips.

'_Are you proud for what you have done?" Hades asked._

'_If it brings peace to this era, then yes, I am proud.'_

'_They will cast you out – kill you. Is that what you want?'_

'_It matters not what they do. My main concern is on finding the mirror of time.'_

"What do you mean the Holy War has ended?" Pandora inquired, her words breaking his muse.

Coming back to reality, the specters continued to argue. One after another, they all demanded answers – for reasons. Some even declared that he was a fraud. Shun continued to look at each one, watching each eye bear with hatred. He was afraid of them yet, he wouldn't show it.

Cracking a smile, he instantly silenced them with a wave of his cosmos.

"Is fighting Athena worth anything? What point are we making – what's the deal behind this war? As far as I am concern, Athena is not my enemy."

'_Then, who is?'_

"Chronos," he said aloud.

"What?" Pandora asked, taking a step towards him.

Glancing towards Pandora, Shun's eyes grew wide. "I must find Chronos." Slowly turning towards the specters, he repeated: "I must find Chronos," his eyes bore into each one, as the color of his eyes blazed with a fiery light, "Listen to me. Live your life the way you want it to be. Do what you want, but I… I have to seek out Chronos after I find the mirror of time."

Going down the steps, he made his way out, ignoring the eyes that bore upon him. Opening the doors, he was hesitant to leave. A part of him wished to turn and stare into their eyes. Yet, he only sighed, and opened the doors, leaving behind his words in their minds, as the doors slammed shut.

-------------

Opening the door to his corridors, Shun quickly went inside before he shut the door and pressed his back against it. Casting his head down, he stared at his boots.

"How am I supposed to find the mirror of time?" he asked aloud.

"Perhaps, I can help you."

Looking up towards his right, he was surprised to see Thanatos in his room. Sitting on a chair, with one leg crossed over the other, he stared into Shun's eyes, while pushing aside a strand of sliver-hair out of his face.

Shun leaned off the door as he took a step forward.

"And, how are you going to help me?" he inquired.

Thanatos cracked a smile before he rose from the chair and strode his way towards Shun. Standing by his side, he said:

"Do you not trust me?"

Shun was silent. Should he trust him? Or is he falling into a trap? Sighing in defeat, he agreed to trust him, as Thanatos opened the door and led the way.

Walking down the hollow hallways, the sounds of their shoes echoed across the hall, as the air was filled with silence. None dare speak, letting the silence ease their discomforts. Leading Shun down a corridor, a door emerged as Thanatos opened it and waited for Shun to enter. Cautiously, he headed inside, only to be amazed by the grand room. Staring outside the massive windows, he saw an immaculate forest, as a table was seen outside the porch.

Following Thanatos, he eyed the room, seeing another table inside, where a chessboard was seen. Curious on who plays, Shun was about to ask, but he was silent when he saw Thanatos suddenly stop.

"We are here," he informed.

Staring ahead, he saw a grand object covered in a white cloth. Shun slowly walked towards it, pressing a hand against the soft fabric.

"What is it?" he asked.

Thanatos chuckled. "It is what you seek."

Turning his eyes towards him, he was shocked on his words. Yet, if what he says his true, then… Quickly he pulled the cloth, watching it slowly fall to the ground. The cloth rippled into waves, falling down like feathers. As it hit the ground, he looked up to find the mirror shattered.

"No. Why is it broken?"

"Zeus broke it, so none may change the Titans fate," Thanatos answered.

Slamming his fist against the shatter mirror, pieces began to fall out, clattering onto the floor. Pressing his forehead against the mirror, Shun silently wept in defeat.

"Who told you of the mirror of time?" asked Thanatos.

"Chronos," Shun weakly said.

"Ah, I see. He has deceived you."

Eyes turning wide, Shun turned, his tears instantly stopping. "What?" he asked. Is Thanatos trying to tell him that Chronos deceived him? That he knew it was broken?

"Chronos knew the mirror was broken. Yet, why would he tell you to seek it?"

"He told me that I can return home. He told me many things. But now…" Slamming his fist against the mirror, a glass shard cut through his palm. Ignoring the pain, for the rage took over his mind, he shouted: "I killed an innocent boy! I killed Alone! And for what – for Hades power?!"

Slithering down to the ground, he pressed his palm against his face, where the blood marred his flawless face. He felt so ashamed. So used. Why must he go through this? Why? Do the gods hate him? If they do, why – and for what reason do they despise him? Oh, what can he do to change this?

"So, Hypnos was right. You have taken Hades' power into your own hands but, you have become conjoined with him."

"Yes, I have became him," he cast his eyes towards Hypnos, "and I regret it."

"There is no changing the past. What is done is done. However," he took a step forward, heading towards Shun. With his presence near his form, he crouched to meet his gaze, before he glared into his eyes, "Hades will take control over you."

Ignoring his words, Shun stood up from the ground. Hades's cackle could be heard in his mind; teasing him that Thanatos was right. Shaking his head, he cracked a smile.

"Then so be it. But before he does, I need to return to my era."

Thanatos looked up, before he stood from the ground. "In order to return, you need help to repair the mirror. Another powerful being: one that is close to Zeus."

Pondering on whom, Shun instantly knew. "Athena. I shall go to her."

Thanatos chuckled. "And do you think that we will allow that?"

Shun cast his eyes down, before he lightened them, shrouding his face in a glow.

"My fight is not against her. I must fight Chronos. I must stop him. If I don't, then there won't an Underworld. There will only be destruction and the Titans governing the world. Now tell me, do you want that?"

Silence upon Shun's words, he stared into his eyes, not daring to agree. Passing Thanatos, Shun quickly left to Athena. However, once he set foot upon the Sanctuary, the sky darkened and rain began to pour. As he looked ahead, the warrior of the first temple appeared.

"Hades! How dare you bring your presence here!" shouted Shion.

Shun eyes gloomed. Walking towards the Pope's temple, where the cosmos of Athena resided, Shun was blocked from going as Shion raised his cosmos. The rain continued to pour, dampening their hair onto their flesh. Not daring to fight, but having no choice to, Shun cast his hand out as Hades' sword appeared. Thunder streak the sky, flashing the world with a powerful light. And below the ground stood two warriors ready to fight, yet one not willing to kill the other.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't really fond of this chapter. It was hard process of thinking on what to include. But the story is far from over; we are barely in the middle and a lot of issues are going to be coming up - especially with Pandora and Hades. Sorry for the long wait. College comes first – and I had writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I had severe writer's block. But, now that is gone and I am up to writing again.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I do not wish to fight you," he spoke, his voice gently flowing with the wind, making him appear angelic with grace.

The young Aries shook his head. "You say you do not wish to fight, yet you take an offensive stance," he declared, raising his finger towards the Emperor's sword to indicate his point.

The King sighed, lowering his sword to where the tip touched the ground. He did not wish to fight, nor did he wish to get attack unannounced. Not letting go of his sword, but securely gripping it in his hands, he glanced towards Shion, the drips of water crossing his vision. He took a step, and the world turned bright for a moment before he took another.

The young Aries Saint glowered, watching the Emperor with close precision. He admit he was surprised to see his enemy lower his sword, but that did not change the fact that he was still _his_ enemy, not his comrade. Closing his hand into a fist, he exhaled, letting himself relax before the battle. His eyes widen slightly when he noticed the Emperor of the Underworld ceased from walking.

"If I continue on, you will take the first blow, will you not?" Upon the King's declaration, Shion was taken back. Could he have read him so easily that he knew what he was about to do? Perhaps the way his foot instinctively moved forward and his hands formed into fists was the first give away to his upcoming attack.

The young king slowly smiled, the water drops gracefully trailing off his lips. "I won't fight back," he affirmed, determined to not hurt the future Pope. There was no way he could muster the strength to hurt a fellow Saint, especially one who will become the leader of the whole Sanctuary. It wasn't in his blood to harm another comrade – unless he was left with no other choice. But, alas, he was not like his able brother, fighting whoever got in his way – including him once, but never again.

Shion narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the young man who stood in front of him. "Why?" he asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"There is no need for violence if it can easily be persuaded," the leader of the dead replied, his eyes showing his honesty. He took another step, but this time he was stopped by Shion's Crystal Wall.

Hues of gold and silver ruffled in the air, creating a glass box, trapping the king and knight inside. With his hand raised in the air, he looked upon his enemy, eyes filled with rage. He lowered his golden-glove hand, yet he did not soften his gaze. With a step, he stood upright, head raised slightly.

"You almost had me fooled," he began, receiving a rather confused look from the King. "You thought you could easily persuade me with your lies so you may reach Athena! How dare you! How dare you underestimate a Saint of Athena!" he shouted, his voice capering with the thunder.

Shun was taken back of the accusation of lying. What must he do to prove that he was indeed telling the truth? Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, listening to the rain that felled from the sky. What can he do? What should he do? Perhaps, the only thing he should do is … Opening his eyes, the rain ceased from falling, the sky now appearing less frightening. With his gaze back upon the Saint, he slowly smiled, and released his grip on his sword.

Instantly, it felled, clattering onto the stone steps. The Saint watched in amazement how easily the enemy dropped his weapon. Was he insane? He looked into his eyes, finding only care and understanding from the young youth's face. Then insanity did not take his mind. No. It was determination to prove that he was trustful.

The young Aries shook his head, his eyes losing his hardening gaze. With a sigh, he cocked his head, the wall disappearing instantly. "You truly are speaking the truth, aren't you?" he said, his voice barely rising into a whisper. Sighing, once again, he turned his gaze towards Shun, staring intensively into his eyes, as if he was searching for a flaw to attack. Yet, to his disappointment, he found none.

Shun took a step, ready to continue on. However, the Saint crossed his path, his presence towering over his, making him appear fragile.

"You may have my trust, however," his eyes narrowed instantly, "why did you kill that young boy?"

Regret, despair, guilt … took a toll on his heart, shattering it instantly when he remembered that young, innocent face of Alone. He took a step back, face covered in despair. Without a care in the world, he closed his eyes, cocking his head to one side, to let the tears fall silently.

"I –"

"Did what he had to do," a voice not of his own replied.

Looking back, Shun watched a chariot descend from the sky with headless horses leading the way to where he stood. _'No!' _his mind screeched, as he quickly turned back to the Saint, watching him go from trusting to hate.

"Shion, please understand," he began to reason.

Not caring on how he knew his name, Shion felt stupidity rise inside of him when he realized he almost felled into the enemy's trap.

"I knew it," he slowly said. "I knew you can't be trusted."

The King shook his head, his green hair slightly covering his face. "No, you can trust me!" he shouted, forgetting about Pandora's descent. He took a step, placing a hand upon his future comrade, yet his touch was easily pushed away, causing him to fall back and land on the ground.

"Don't _touch_ me," the Saint threatened. Taking a stance, he raised his hands, folding his fingers slightly and spreading his legs apart. Yet, he did not attack at first, for Pandora came, crashing her trident down and causing him to take a leap back.

"I won't let you harm, Lord Hades," she avowed, firmly placing her staff in front her, as if she was taunting the Saint to test her words.

"Pandora, what are you doing here?" her king asked, rising slowly from the ground to stand on his legs.

"Lord Hades," she greeted affectionately, turning her head to give him her full attention. "When the twin gods let you go to seek Athena, I immediately rushed to find you before you were harmed." Her eyes glowed with concern, her lips quivering slightly. "Things are hard for you to understand, but do not worry. Soon this world shall meet its end, just as you have always wanted it to be." She smiled before she narrowed her eyes towards her enemy, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Of course, in order to bring your dream come true, we must dispose of the _insects_!" she screeched, causing lightening to plummet into the ground and head towards Shion's direction.

"Crystal Wall!" he shouted, creating a defensive barrier around him, stopping the attack from doing harm.

Pandora growled, tightening her hold around her staff. She wouldn't let him harm her king – her eyes traveling back towards Shun, silently vowing to protect him – no, she wouldn't let this Saint harm him. With a yell, she struck her trident into the ground, lightening once again heading towards Shion.

The Andromeda Saint merely watched the two fight, wishing for them to ceasefire. Yet, they persisted onward, damaging the area around them with their power.

Quickly, he turned his gaze when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Golden irises stared upon him, gradually slitting into feline eyes. A grin was seen, his white teeth barely showing, as his silver hair contemplated his fair skin.

"We better go," he pointed out, fear rising in his eyes. _'Why is Cait afraid?' _Shun pondered. His question was answered when he felt an immense power heading towards Pandora's direction.

"Great Horn!" Pandora did not have the time, or the strength, to avoid the attack. It came rapidly, hitting her directly, and sending her flying till her body stopped a few feet away from the Saints. Her trident clattered onto the ground, resting inches away from her hand. She tried to reach for it, yet her vision was becoming hazy. With no strength to stay awake, she looked towards her king, slowly whispering, "Lord Hades," before blood sprouted from her lips and unconsciousness consumed her.

And, just like that, Shun felt the earth crack. Or, in better terms – his mind shattering into a binding rage, sending his deadly cosmos towards the one who harmed her.

_Lady Pandora. Lady Pandora. Lady Pandora. _His mind kept chanting her name, like a music box playing the same tune. Oblivious of the power he sent out, he was unaware of the damage he was causing. No one can stop him, only Ikki.

Ikki – his eyes turned wide, as if the name ringed a bell. And standing afar stood his brother, his unruly dark navy hair billowing to the wind. _Ikki! _His brother turned his head, glancing towards him. _Ikki! _His call for him was desperate, as he reached out, his pale hand seeking for his brother's. _Ikki! Please don't go! _Slowly, his brother retreated, leaving him alone in this cruel world.

"_For you see, Ikki has somewhere to be, far more important than to stay with his crybaby brother," _Hades whispered, his breath felt upon his ear. Shun shook his head, ignoring the former King's words, as he closed his eyes.

"Ikki," Shun called, opening his eyes, truly opening them, to see where he was now. Locked in a cell with Pandora and Cait Sith by his side, he was relieved to see that they were alive. But, how did he get here? He looked towards Cait, seeing his right eye swell into a nasty bruise. His hands were wrapped around his legs, his head falling once in a while to a side. Poor boy was trying his best to not fall asleep for their protection, yet sleep overcame him.

Turning to Pandora, she rested against the wall, her back pressed against it, while her hand lay upon her stomach. She was slowly breathing, as if she was having difficulty doing so. Concerned for her well-being, Shun stood up, taking his first step before he felled onto the ground due to his shaky legs.

"Lord Hades," a voice said in surprised. Shun turned his head, staring into the eye of his specter. He opened his mouth, a tooth seen missing from the bottom half, as his swelled eye was partially opened. Shun sighed sadly, wondering how much damage did the boy take.

"I'm glad you are awake," he announced, happily to see his king was alright.

"What happened?" the King of the Dead asked, resting his head against the wall while his eyes were kept upon his specter.

"Well, you went berserk when Pandora passed out. I tried all I can to bring you back but you were in this trance, not caring who or what got injured," he said. "Then, suddenly, you stopped just like that. You felled onto the ground, while your eyes were staring into nowhere, but suddenly, you started to reach for someone." He looked into his master's eyes, seeing a flash of despair cross his vision.

"Then, well, as you can see, I tried to take Pandora and you back home but …" he lowered his head, eyes dimming into sadness. "I was not strong enough to protect you," he announced in a silent whisper.

Shun saw a tear glisten on his face, before he rubbed it away furiously. Resting his cheek upon his knees, he dare not meet his king's eyes, probably afraid of getting scold for being weak.

Shun smiled. "Thank you," he said softly, receiving a confused look from his declaration. "Thank you for protecting us," he sincerely said. Cait did not know what to say, but merely nod his head, surprised that his king was not mad but glad.

"How's Pandora?" he inquired, making Cait to look at the maiden by his side. Her chest slowly rose as her eyes were tightly closed. Sith sighed, and turned to Shun.

"She hasn't woken up since she passed out. Even if she did, she will most likely cause herself more pain if she noticed where she was," he informed, his eyes straying away from Shun to look upon Pandora again.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," he assured, though he mostly hope she would be. "What of the Saints?" he asked, averting the boy's attention directly upon him.

"Well, when I was fighting them off, two Saints appeared – one walking with grace, while the other appeared impassive … No … He was more shocked to see you lying on the ground," he said.

"Who were they?" Shun curiously asked.

"I don't know. I think, they were," he looked up towards the ceiling, cringing when he did. Lowering his head and rubbing his neck, he continued, "Virgo Asmita and Gemini Aspros."

"Virgo," Shun slowly repeated, Shaka's face clouding his mind, "and Gemini." Instantly, Saga came to mind. He closed his eyes, pondering on the information he received, until …

"What do they plan on doing with us?" he inquired.

"I don't know. Last I heard, it seems the Gemini wishes to speak with you," he said. Suddenly, he turned his head, looking through the bars to stare out the window. "What I want to know is why the others haven't come yet?" he asked, fury taking over his face.

'_Thanatos and Hypnos must be keeping the Specters at bay' _he realized, barely opening his eyes as he looked across to stare upon the bars that kept them inside this small cell.

Instantly, his head shot up when he heard footsteps clank their way towards their direction. Slowly rising, while hearing Cait Sith growl under his breath, Shun pressed his hand against the wall for support, while looking to see who approached. A flash of gold crossed his vision, as he looked up, and stared into the eyes of the Gemini Saint.

'_He looks like Saga!' _he mused, while he kept staring at the man who bore the resemblance of his future comrade.

"It seems you are awake," he said without a greeting of 'Hello' or 'How are you'. Though, he really couldn't argue about it since he saw him as his enemy –and mostly all the Saints never say a proper greeting.

"Now, then, come with me," he demanded, opening the cell bars to let Shun through. Cait Sith growled, ready to pounce upon the Gemini, but his growling ceased when he felt his master's hand upon his shoulder.

"Take care of Pandora," he instructed before he took his leave, hearing the boy gasp behind him.

"Wait!" he pleaded, the bars closing in time to stop him from reaching his master's coat. Shun slowly smiled, saying that he will be back. Following the Gemini, he glanced once more, looking into those sad eyes that Cait gave.

Sighing, he looked upon his captor, gazing upon his back where his dark, blue-hair swayed with each step he took. Suddenly, coming to a halt, they stood in silence in the hollow corridor.

"Thank you," the Gemini said, causing Shun to be baffled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For stopping me when I was about to make the greatest mistake of my life," he said, glancing back to see the King smile.

Yet, in an instant, his knees buckled as he felled on the ground, his hand pressed against the wall for support. He slowly breathed, watching the shoes of the Gemini turn to his direction.

"Though, you may have my thanks … you and I are still enemies," he announced, finding the King's eyes quickly upon him, hope fading from his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_All he wanted was to bring peace, not another war._

Shun held his breath, looking into the depths of his captor's eyes. _'Enemies,' _he pondered on the word that the Gemini used to describe what they were, as he stood up with a hand pressed against the wall for support. His eyes continued to look at the Gemini, seeking a way to convince him that they were comrades. But, nothing came to mind. All he can do is accept his fate and continue on with this charade. However … was he finally admitting defeat?

He shut his eyes, refusing to give up. He can still change this era. All he needed was hope. Yes – his eyes quickly opened; a surge of emotions going through them – he needed hope. Standing erect, he stared at the man that held him captive, letting this newfound feeling sink in before he smiled.

"I beg to differ," Shun replied at last.

The Gemini Saint merely cocked his head, his dark tresses moving to a side, while he raised an eyebrow up in question. What made this boy think so differently? It was as if the King of the Dead regarded him as a comrade. Aspros snorted at the thought and tore his eyes away from his captive. Looking at the ground, a smirk crawled its way on his face, making him appear malicious.

"Oh? Do tell. What makes you disagree?" Aspros asked, his eyes immediately falling on his captive to observe his expression. Yet, he frowned when the King continued to smile.

"Because I don't consider you my enemy," The King proclaimed, as silence took over afterwards.

The Gemini grimaced, not satisfied with the answer. Turning round, he shouted to him to follow as he led him towards the Pope's chambers. The boy's words were rather bothersome to hear. It was as if he truly believed in those words. What an odd war this shall be. Shaking his head, the Gemini refused to think about the boy and his motives, so he merely frowned and let his mind wander off.

With each step, they headed up the steps, not once did they exchange words. Shun preferred it that way – and he didn't doubt that the Gemini did as well. Staring upon his back, he wondered what he was thinking about. Was he still trying to figure him out? He sighed, wishing things were different. Glancing back, he looked past the temples to stare at the building that held him captive inside. He turned his gaze to look ahead, as he pondered on how Cait Sith and Pandora were doing.

"Probably napping," he voiced his thoughts aloud. The Gemini glanced behind, but did not ask what he said. Continuing up the steps, Shun noticed something was different when they passed each temple. It dawned upon him that none held its owner, causing him to be curious.

"Where are the guardians at?" he inquired, his curiosity taking the better of him. The Gemini did not halt in his steps, but merely continued to lead the way. Waiting for his response, Shun was about to ask again.

"You shall be seeing them soon," was the blunt response, as the King instantly clamped his mouth shut.

Sighing, he stayed silent for the remainder of the time before he stood in front of the Pope's doors. Fear was evident upon his face, as his beating heart filled his ears that even the Gemini could probably hear. Shaking his head lightly, he exhaled, and placed on a stoic face like the icy fields of Siberia. Hopefully, he can pull it off like Ikki.

The doors were pushed opened; the light seeping through, claiming him instantly. When he took a step inside, all eyes felled upon him. Shun slowly inhaled and cast his eyes ahead, staring at the maiden who impersonated Saori. Taking a step, the atmosphere around him dropped drastically, making him feel … unwanted. Yet, he was determined to face them; to change this era for them and the Specters.

Stopping, he blinked his eyes, taking note that the Gemini disappeared as he now stood in line with everyone else. His eyes started to wander when he caught dark tresses. Leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, the twin of the Gemini looked at him, eyes curious to know who he was. Though, Shun wished he could see his entire face since half of it was covered in a mask.

"Why have you come here?" the Goddess asked, peeling his eyes away from the twin to look at her instantly.

"To speak with you," he answered; the room went deadly silent afterwards.

"Speak with me?" she asked, receiving a nod from the King. She smiled. "Well, here I am. What do you wish to tell me?"

Shun shook his head. "I rather talk to you alone."

A cough was heard, emitting from behind. It seemed like his answer did not satisfy the Gold Saints. _'I wouldn't trust the enemy either,' _Shun mused. He sighed, waiting for one to break the silence.

"_Or the one to start the fight," _Hades remarked, chuckling afterwards. Shun shook his head lightly, ignoring the man's words.

"My lady, if I may," a voice called forth, getting his Goddess's attention. "I rather prefer if he speaks to you with all of us present."

Shun took a glance behind, green hair catching his eye that belonged to the speaker.

"Would that satisfy you?" the Goddess asked. It took a minute for Shun to realize that she was speaking to him. Turning round, he was about to nod his head before a voice spoke out.

"Why do you ask the enemy if it is alright with him?" the voice declared, his voice coming out offensive.

"Asmita, don't question our goddess," demanded another.

Turning back, Shun watched the men bicker back and forth, taking in each detail that they portrayed until he finally realize that they look like Shaka and Aldebaran. Though, it was quite odd to see them bickering. He always thought the two were friends. He sighed. That's right. This wasn't his home.

"Silence!" shouted the Pope, getting their full attention, though frowns were seen on their faces.

Turning back towards the Goddess, Shun watched the Pope descend one step, his gaze sharply looking into their direction. Slowly, the room turned silent, as each waited for someone to speak.

"I don't mind," Shun said at last, casting a smile behind to receive a snort as a response.

"Well, then. What is it that you wish to tell me?" she asked again, her eyes full of love was pouring into his aching soul.

Shun cast his eyes down till he sighed. "I -"

"_Need to keep your mouth shut!" _demanded a sudden purge of power seeping through, Shun's heart started to beat out of control. His eyes turned wide; his mouth is partially open as he struggles to breathe – each breath coming out quick before stopping a minute as another breath escaped. The room seemed far away; his eyes were now starting to become dull. Staring ahead, he did not move, but merely stood there, blinking his eyes till his hair changed to coal.

"Hades?" The Goddess called, though she was unsure to address him that way.

"_Why are you doing this?" Shun asked, unaware of the voices calling out for him._

"_Do you think I will allow you to beg for her aid? I am the God of the Underworld; I don't beg for no one!" _

"_You _were_ the God of the Underworld," Shun pointed out, receiving a growl from the former King._

"_You're wrong. We are conjoined till death. As long as you keep calling my powers, I will take over." _

The boy's eyes widen a bit before a tear slid down his face. With the room fading away, he no longer felt his body. It was as if he was dead. Falling back into the darkness, Shun slowly closed his eyes.

"_Giving up already," Hyoga said, his face covering his vision. He blinked and looked around, unaware of where he was. Standing up, he looked across to find Hyoga with his arms cross over his chest, standing under a bright light. _

"_You never give up. Not even when you face death."_

"_Shun." He turned his eyes to look upon Shiryu, who stood under the same bright light. "Don't give up. You just need to believe in yourself, that's all."_

"_Yeah!" exclaimed Seiya, who stood by Shiryu's side. "We faced tougher challenges then this!"_

"_Yes, don't give up." Looking by his side stood his brother with his unruly-hair and a half-smile placed on his face. Pressing his forehead against his, Ikki placed a hand on top of his emerald-hair. "Prove to me that you can do it."_

"_But I … I am not as strong as you," Shun voiced at last. _

_Ikki sighed before he broke into a huge smile. And seeing him smile made Shun cry – because for once it did not look force. _

"_You want to know a secret?" he asked, receiving a nod from his younger brother. "I always thought you were the strongest for you moved on, while I clung to the past," he said, causing more tears to fall. _

_He closed his eyes, his younger brother following his actions. "Don't give up, Shun, for people are waiting for you to come home," he whispered before he faded away, leaving Shun in the dark before the light consumed him._

When he opened his eyes, he met darkness – for once again, he was locked away in a cell, without Pandora or his specter by his side. Yet, Shun knew they were nearby, as he leaned against the wall. Bringing forth his legs to his chest, he rested his chin upon his knees, while wrapping his arms around legs.

"Why did you do it?" he asked the silent room, though his question was meant for the former King.

Yet, all he heard was laughter, echoing inside his mind. At the moment, Shun knew that the former King will take control if he did not cease from calling forth his power – and prevent him from speaking with Athena. But – he closed his eyes – then what power should he call forth? Surely, not his own, unless …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_What is the right choice?_

The second day of imprisonment made his heart sank into the depths of his lower stomach. How he wished to prove that he was their comrade, not their enemy. Yet, he cast away the notion of telling them, fearing that they might overact, or worse, not believe him.

He sighed, sinking his chin deeper into his knees and securing his arms around his legs. Water drops felled from the ceiling, as a plopping sound was heard with each drop. Watching one fall and splash onto the floor, Shun slightly smile, while he waited for his punishment to be announced.

S-S-S

"I believe you already know what has become of our young king."

As if he didn't.

With his eyes open, Hypnos stared upon his twin brother, watching his hands rhythmically pluck the strings of his harp. Crossing his leg over the other, Hypnos declined his head upon his fist, as his elbow rested upon the armrest.

"What of it, Thanatos?" Hypnos asked.

Thanatos continued to play his silent melody, engulfing the room with its beautiful sound. It seemed it also brought enchanters, for Hypnos eyes were instantly locked upon the door, as rustling was heard followed by cursing.

"Fans of mine," Thanatos spoke, his eyes closed. "They have come to listen to my melody of anguish."

Hypnos snorted and glanced at the door.

"If they value their lives, I suggest they leave immediately," he practically yelled.

Scampering was heard on the other side, as feet retreated from the door.

"Nosy pests," the blond-twin muttered, leaning back further into his seat, grabbing forth his wine glass that was settled upon the oval stand.

"Relax," his twin brother said, ending his playing instantly. "I do admire an audience once in a while."

Fingers strummed on the wooden chair, while Hypnos lazily watched his brother cast his harp gently aside. Flicking his hair back, he sighed and rubbed two fingers upon his forehead.

"I do believe we were talking about our young master," Thanatos announced.

"What of him?" his brother asked, bringing his cup to his lips. A sweet substance ran through his throat, as the light alcohol ran through his veins. Sweeping his tongue over his lips, he savored the sweet taste before he settled the half-way finish cup down. Slowly, he leaned back, intertwining his fingers together while he laid them upon his lap.

Thanatos chuckled. "Have you not heard of his imprisonment?"

"I have," Hypnos replied.

He knew fairly well of Shun's imprisonment, including Pandora and her servant. Yet, it did not urge him to save him. The young lad was nothing to him… yet.

"So, we leave him in despair and watch as he loses his mind," the dark-hair twin replied, chuckling afterward while he proceeded to grab his wine glass that was set upon the oval table. Bringing the glass towards his lips, he took a sip, letting the liquid run through his throat, burning slightly his flesh. Relived, he pulled the glass away from his face, swirling the red wine before his dark eyes.

"If the boy wishes to be saved, all he has to do is call forth Hades's powers," Hypnos advised.

His dark-twin brother chuckled, stopping his actions. Putting the cup down, he pressed his chin upon his palm, a wicked expression covering his face.

"What of Pandora and her pet?" he asked. Hypnos glanced at him, watching his eyes glow mischievously. He was up to something that Hypnos could tell.

"What do you have in mind, brother?" he inquired, closing his eyes.

Thanatos leaned back, resting his hands upon his lap while a smile crept on his face.

"Save Pandora and her pet and leave the lad all by himself," he suggested.

Hypnos took in consideration of his words. '_Save the Pandora, yet not the boy…'_ A wicked smile appeared on his lips. _'Yes,' _he thought, opening his golden-eyes, '_why not.'_

"It seems my suggestion pleases you," Thanatos spoke, catching his brother's eyes.

"Yes," he narrowed his eyes slightly, "it does. It would," he leaned to a side, a hand resting under his chin, "leave the boy broken, even to -"

"Call forth Hades's power," Thanatos finished, while weaving his fingers through his hair to brush aside the bangs covering his eyes.

"Indeed," Hypnos agreed.

The twins started to smile, marveling in their plan. And grabbing forth their drinks, they clang their wine cups together, as the stars upon their heads started to glow.

S-S-S

Back and forth, he paced, bored utterly out of his mind. He wanted anyone to come, and to tell him of his fate. Yet, they left him waiting in this rotten cell, leaving him to suffer without a solace of company.

Stopping in his steps, he grabbed the iron bars, pressing his forehead against it. Slowly, he sighed and glanced up, marveling at the orange sky that he could see through the small window. It seems the sun was about to set.

Suddenly, a dove flew by, catching his green eyes. Watching it disappear, he saw another, taking a break by resting on the edge of the casement.

Shun smiled, wanting to touch its white feathers. Lessening his grip on the cell's bars, he started to relax, as a memory emerged in his mind.

_He was crying, letting the tears fall freely down his face as it drip on the bird in his lap. Stroking softly the bird's feather, he brought his other hand to his face, rubbing his eyes to cease the crying. Yet, he couldn't stop._

"_Shun," a voice rang behind. _

_Sniffling, he turned his head, tears still cascading silently down his flush cheeks. _

_His older brother grew tense and dug his nails into his palms. Kneeling in front his younger brother, he rested a hand upon his green tresses, his eyes narrowing while he spoke through gritted teeth, "Who made you cry?" _

_Shun shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand, while the sniffling continue to ensue. _

"_No one," he replied, setting his hand upon his shirt, while the other continued to caress the broken bird. _

_Looking down, Ikki notice the bird on his lap, watching his brother's small hand caress its feathers softly. Ikki sighed, smiling a bit before he brought his eyes back to Shun's teary face. _

"_You were crying for this bird." _

_Shun nodded his head, confirming his words. _

"_What's wrong with it?" he asked. _

_Shun rubbed his eyes again, his sniffling going down a bit. _

"_Seiya and the boys started playing with the soccer ball," he began. "They were really into the game, until…" Here, he began to cry again. "Seiya kicked the ball in the air and hit this bird in the tree." Shun started to wail, while he continue to rub the bird._

_Caressing his brother's head, Ikki slowly peeled his brother's hand away from the bird so he may place it upon his lap. _

"_Ikki, don't hurt it," Shun choked, watching his brother take the bird away from him. _

"_Don't worry," he said. Inspecting the bird, Shun watched with wide eyes, as his brother picked up a wing. Ikki frowned, noticing the bird's discomfort. And with both hands, he handed back the bird to Shun, who slowly placed it back onto his lap._

"_It seems its wing is broken," Ikki announced. _

"_So, it won't die?" his younger brother asked, eyes glowing in anticipation._

"_No, it won't," Ikki confirmed, pleased to see his brother smiling at the news. Shun continued to caress the bird, making sure he didn't hurt it. Feeling his brother's hand caress his head, he looked at his brother and smiled. Ikki return the notion as he stood up from the ground. Patting his pants, he placed his hands in his pockets before he turned to face an unexpected guest._

_Shun's eyes grew wide as he clutch the bird close to his chest. _

"_Hey! It's still alive?" the one and only Seiya asked, unnoticing the glare he was receiving from Ikki._

"_Yes, it is," Ikki acknowledge. "But," he narrowed his eyes, causing Seiya to jump back, "I believe you made my brother cry."_

"_Uh…" Seiya took a step back, rubbing his hand behind his head. Chuckling out of nervousness, he bolted from the brother's sight, while Ikki chased behind him._

Shun started to smile, marveling in the memory. However, a presence snapped him out of his daze, as the bird in the window flew away while he faced his unexpected guest.

"Dohko," he whispered.

Dohko took a few steps to place himself in front of the young king. Locking his eyes intensely with Shun's, he started to frown. Shun could only watch the man's expression, as he pondered what was going through the Dragon's master mind.

"It seems your friends have been saved," Dohko began.

Confusion took over Shun's face before he realized that Dohko indicated Pandora and Cait. Sighing in relief, he partially smiled at the news. At least they were saved. But the question remained: Who saved them?

"We don't know who saved them if that is what you are wondering," Dohko said, answering Shun's question.

Shun nodded his head, releasing his hands from the bars.

"However, your fate has been decided."

Shun nodded his head, slowly this time.

Casting his head to a side, Dohko sighed. "Though, I don't believe you deserve this."

Andromeda merely stayed quiet, waiting for the other man to explain.

"Something tells me," he began, "that we met in a different era. Odd, no?" He gazed back into Shun's eyes. "It is as if you were my ally, instead of my enemy." Dohko's eyes slightly went dim.

Silence took over, leaving the two to ponder on what has been said.

Shaking his head, Dohko rubbed his fingers on his temples. "You are to be executed tomorrow morning," he announced, a gasp slipping out of the young lad's lips.

"Executed?" Shun asked.

Dohko didn't meet his gaze, but stared at the wall beside him.

"Yes," he confirmed, leaving his words to echo through the air while he left the King's presence.

S-S-S

"Were you able to deliver the message, Dohko?"

Dohko glanced up from the ground, as he was greeted by his friend's soft eyes. Sighing, he nodded his head, while Shion looked away. Standing by Shion's side, Dohko let his eyes wander to the ground, while he spoke, "I don't believe he should die."

Shion flicked his eyes to the side. "You have the same feeling, as I?"

Dohko nodded his head. "It troubles me to see a young boy executed."

Aries closed his eyes. The wind started to pick up, playing with his tresses along with his cape.

"I know he killed Alone. Somehow I know that, but," Dohko looked up, "a part of me doesn't believe he did it," he finished, departing from Shion's side.

"Be careful," Shion opened his eyes, staring at the dim sky before he looked behind him, "Dohko." As he watched his friend disappear inside his temple.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, I am able to post the ninth chapter of this story. I might recheck my previous chapters, since I found out Thanatos has black hair in the Lost Canvas. And, you know, I think black suits him way better than silver.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To Give Up

It was inevitable to distrait himself from death, as if the moment caused him to ponder more on the subject then accept it with utter defeat. Dohko's words caused no comfort to his soul; on the contrary, it caused him to panic and ponder what his brother and his friends would have thought. Would they cry, or better yet, will they have even known of who he was in the first place? He shook his green locks, wanting to distract himself from thinking any further. Yet, it was inevitable for death was around the corner.

Thanatos will be receiving his body soon, he thought. The God of Death will probably incline his head forward, looking into the depths of his lifeless green eyes, while a smile would appear on his handsome, pale face. Then he would laugh and laugh until the heavens were able to hear his boisterous laughter. Well, that is what Shun thought anyway. As for what the God of Death would really do, he didn't know. And it was best not to muse about it any further than already necessary.

"_Afraid?" _Shun gasped in shock upon hearing Hades's voice, though he should be accustomed to it already. However, it has been awhile since their last encounter, and both reclined into silence after their last conversation. Yet now the former-god of the underworld speaks in the times of his turmoil, probably to torment his young mind. And if that was the case, Shun would rather suffer alone then hear the mockery in his enemy's voice.

Shun licked his lips, wishing he had water to heal his dry throat. Alas, it seems the Gold Saints have no manners whatsoever towards their prisoner, even upon the last hours of his death.

"_Tell me … Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you can use your armor to escape your way out of here?"_ Shun did not say a word but kept his thoughts to himself. He had thought about it, thought of summoning his cloth and using it to escape; however, he choose not to, afraid that the cloth will not come upon his demand, or better yet, he did not wish to confuse Athena's Saints any further. How their faces will turn into shock if they knew of who he was fighting for. Some will probably think of it as trickery. He sighed, knowing too well that if he took the risk who knows what was bound to happen.

"_It seems you have." _Silence was met for a moment. _"I have a proposition for you." _No answer, so he continued. _"How about I take over for a bit? Of course, you can have this body back once I am finished." _

"Do you think of me as idiotic?" Shun snarled.

Laughter erupted in the realm of his mind. _"Perhaps, or perhaps I was just merely testing you to see if your vocal cords still function." _A chuckle. _"To my disappointment, it still does."_

"Hades, I am not in the mood to play your games," Andromeda answered calmly, leaning his head back against the wall.

"_Of course not. You are too busy pondering on what will occur after your sentence is carried through. Though, you do realize that I too will die and there will be no god to control the Underworld."_

"And how will that affect me? As long as you are dead, nothing matters in this world," he replied.

"_It seems Andromeda is not considerate as people think. I wonder how your friends will take your sudden change of character." _

Shun smiled. "It is a good thing then that they are not around to judge me."

"_Of course. They are too busy enjoying life without you." _Shun held his breath, Hades's words touching a cord._ "Oh, my apologies. They don't know that you even exist, so I suppose it wouldn't matter on what they would have thought." _He trembled slightly when Hades finished. He was angry, yet he contained it inside, knowing that his enemy would laugh at his lack of control. Letting out a breath, he cast his eyes around, anything to distract himself from Hades. However, it seems that God of the Underworld was not yet finished.

"_It seems I have angered you." _

Shun turned his head, closing his eyes for a moment, while Hades commenced to laugh, pleased with his accomplishment of tormenting him. Yet, Shun did not show any sign of despair. It was then he began to wonder how much he had really changed to be able to control his emotions this way. 'Could it be', he mused, 'that Hades was right?' His thoughts were instantly interrupted when the sounds of footsteps were coming his way. It seems Hades chose this moment to be silent as well, not that Andromeda was complaining.

Shun stood from the ground, ready to face his guest with determination. Yet, to his surprise, a child walked in, bearing the golden cloth of Leo. But one glance towards his eyes and he knew this was not a child, more like a teenager with a goofy smile on his face. 'He reminds me of Seiya,' Shun thought, 'always smiling like a fool, even in the presence of his enemy'.

The Leo Saint scratched his cheek, bringing his face closer to his cell, as if he was examining him.

"You do not look frightening," he spoke, his voice sounding off like an innocent, curious child. "Nope… I can't see it." He pulled back, scratching his cheek, once more, as confusion took its toll. "Maybe we got the wrong guy."

"Why would you say that?" Shun asked, intrigued by his sudden observation.

The Leo broke into a smile. "Well, for starters, the cell was never locked." As if to prove his point, he grabbed onto the bar and pulled it to a side, the sounds of metal clashing against one other reverberating across the room.

Shun gasped at the sudden news. That meant that this whole time he could have left if he wanted to.

"Manigoldo thought it was funny that you didn't know," the Leo broke his muse. "Well, what he really said was, 'Gods were nothing but idiots', here he mimicked Manigoldo's voice, "before he burst into laughter."

"Manigoldo?" Shun questioned.

"The Cancer Saint," Leo responded casually, turning his back suddenly. "You should get going," he informed, his eyes resting on the window, as clouds wither by followed by doves.

Shun did not move as requested. He merely stood his ground, observing this young lad, to be able to understand his motivation. However, he found nothing that could deter him to think that the Leo would attack him in any way. So, hesitantly, he took a step, watching the prickles of the Leo's hair rise to the sudden movement.

"If you are so tense then why not attack?" Shun asked automatically. The tension in his body slowly withered away as a more dominating power took over his fear, relaxing him when the Leo's slanted eyes met with his light emerald.

The Leo partially smiled, turning his head towards the left. Like an automatic force, he took a few steps as if he was heading towards the next cell. Yet, he stopped suddenly, placing his hands on his hips. "I trust you."

"Trust?" Andromeda repeated, the word softly rolling off his tongue. The word somehow felt foreign to him as if he had never heard of it, as a tingling sensation course through his lips, bringing a hand to his mouth. Stopping, he looked towards the Leo, taking in his posture that was slowly relaxing to his presence.

He partially smiled, resting his hand on his side, while turning his body towards the Leo's direction. How would it feel … to run his blade into the Leo's back, watching the blood squirt onto his sword … before marring his flawless skin … until it dripped onto the cold, concrete floor? 'It would be wonderful', he thought, as he threw out a hand to summon his precious blade.

'What are you doing?' his good conscious rang. What was he doing? Dropping his hand instantly, he took a few steps back, hunching as he did. What was he about to commit? His eyes blazed with fear while he took in the Leo's form, which amazingly he still had his back turn towards him. Clutching onto the fabric of his coat, he stood erect, yet he kept his head still bent.

"Dohko sends his regards," the Leo informed.

Taking in the sudden news, Shun nodded his head before he withdrew into the dark, away from the radiant lion.

With his footsteps fading into the distant, the Leo turned his head, watching Shun's fleeting silhouette disappear around the corner. "You should have announced your presence, you know?" the Leo spoke, his eyes trailing towards the cell where Shun was kept.

"It would have not matter," as golden boots emerged out of the cells domain.

"I doubt that," the Leo replied. Cocking his head, he stared at his comrade, a curious expression covering his young face. "What brings you here, Shion?"

No reply.

"Did Sisyphus send you?"

"No," he replied, casting his brown eyes towards the barred-window. "If I remember correctly, you are not to tell anyone of what you have done." Brown eyes were instantly placed upon the Leo's innocent blue eyes. The Leo nodded his head, causing Shion to relax.

"But," Shion sighed, knowing too well on what he was bound to ask, "if word does get out of what we have done, then what?" the younger saint asked. The Aries slightly smiled, pleased that the Leo was thinking ahead.

"Let's just make the part where the cell bars were left open for the prisoner to escape true," he answered.

The Leo scratched his cheek. "Wouldn't that be considered lying?"

Yes, it would. Shion sighed. "Regulus, would you rather spend an eternity trapped behind bars while the others partake in the war?"

Regulus shook his head, eyes widen in fear. "But-but it wasn't our fault," he stammered. "It was Dohko's idea!"

Shion snorted. "As if the others will care whose fault it was. Did we not fulfill his wish?" he asked, turning his back towards Regulus.

"Ohhh," he whined. "I knew I shouldn't have meddled into your affairs."

"Too late for that now, don't you think?" Shion spoke, as Regulus threw his head down in defeat. Taking a few strides, he gazed at where the prisoner last stood. "I just hope Dohko is right," he spoke, catching the Leo's attention. "I do not wish for us to be blame for the deaths ahead."

Regulus nodded his head in agreement, as he turned his gaze outside the barred-window. "I trust him," he whispered.

S-S-S-S

Something was wrong with him and it was burning his chest profoundly. Whatever it was, he couldn't take another step, as his back hit the wall behind him, his hand clutching tightly onto his black military coat. His heart was in so much pain that he groaned, feeling his legs stumble beneath him.

It was as if Hades was trying to dominate his body, leaving him to gasp for air. Of course, it was Hades. Didn't he after all want him to commit a murder? A treacherous one if he might add. He narrowed his eyes, as a frown was met on his lips.

"Bastard. Don't know when to quit!" he growled.

Another jolt of pain course through, causing Shun to hunch forward, as he shot out a hand to firmly place it onto the ground, to sustain himself from falling.

"I won't let you win!" he gritted between his teeth. Pulling himself up, he coughed abruptly, blood spattering onto the floor.

'Will this always be my fate? To see which one of us will dominate over the other?'

He coughed some more, tainting his hand with his blood.

'I'll die if I ever see that happen.'

Coughing once again, his vision started to dim, as he felt the world slowly fade.

"Hey!"

'Who dares call?'

He opened his eyes, watching the world twirl into a haze, as a blurred image of a human face hovered above him.

"Hey … up."

'Up?'

Shun narrowed his eyes, focusing on the face, as brown hair slowly came into view followed by alarmed frighten brown eyes.

"Dohko?" his voice sounded hoarse.

Turning his head, Shun watched the Libra's eyes grow with fear, while shouted, "We … got … go." Andromeda blinked his eyes, catching only partially on what Dohko had said, for he was in a realm between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Shit," he heard the Libra curse. "Te… we … to go!"

Letting his head fall to the side, he watched Dohko's eyes instantly fall upon him, while he shouted, "Hold on!" Yet all he saw was his lips move before another saint emerged, cloth in a red fabric. Who was it … he didn't know for the world turned dark afterwards.

"_When you will you learn to give up, boy…?" _


	11. Intermission

Intermission One

Music blared in the young man's ears, as he started tapping his foot. With a bounce of his feet and sway of his hips, the young man was lost in the realm of music, that he was unaware of the opening to his door. He continued to dance, snapping his fingers with the beat along with his tapping on the ground.

"_Baby, baby. Baby don't leave me,_" he sang. By now his friend was containing in his laughter, wanting nothing more to laugh in his face. Never in a million years would he have thought he would ever encounter his brunette friend singing and dancing to an oldies band such as The Supremes. Oh, if only he had his camera…

"_I've got this yearning, burning, yearning feelin' inside me._" The brunette turned round, his hip swaying to the left before his eyes turned wide at the sight of his blond friend. Bashfully, he peeled the headphones off his ears.

"Hyoga, what brings you here?" he quickly asked, trying, yet failing, to maintain the conversation from what his young friend saw.

"Nice dancing moves, Seiya," his friend teased. Containing the laughter throughout the whole scene, Hyoga lets it out, engulfing the room with his thunderous laugh.

"Well, you could have knocked!" Seiya informed, not maintaining his eyes with Hyoga, as his cheeks were now red.

His laughter simmered down, as Hyoga slowly smiled. "I did knock, but it seems you were too absorbed into the music."

"Bah! Lies," Seiya scoffed, taking a seat onto his unmade bed. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, his tone turning serious.

"Should I have a reason for being here?" his friend inquired. "Or do you want me to leave so you can continue your dancing?" Seiya merely glared, flashing him his middle finger, as the blond chuckled.

Placing a foot onto his bed, Seiya placed his chin upon his knee.

He had hoped Hyoga was here to inform him of the meeting that he had, not so recently, with Athena. Lately, the four Bronze were plagued with dreams of a young man with emerald hair, presumably dubbed as the fifth member of the group. Yet, with no recollection of ever meeting (or visually seeing) the young man, left the four shocked and confused. Slowly, he sighed, drifting his eyes away from the floor to stare into the eyes of the Swan.

"I presumed you were here for that other matter," he began, his expression now gone of emotions. Yet, Hyoga noticed his eyes spoke more than his face, for he can see hope behind those brownish eyes.

"Yes," he said at last, causing Seiya to smile.

"So, what did she say?"

Hyoga cast his eyes away, staring at the wall to his right. "If you are worried that she would dub us insane, do not worry any further." He cast his eyes back to Seiya, who merely stared at the ground beneath his feet. "She believes us," he confirmed, adding in afterwards that she too was plagued by the young man with emerald hair.

Seiya sighed, turning his head to place his cheek onto his knee, while he gazed outside the window. "So … we are not insane after all." He partially smiled. "I do not know whether to be glad or angry at the moment."

"Ikki said the same thing."

Seiya closed his eyes. If Saori was having the dreams as well, then something must have happened to have made them forget of the fifth member. But, 'What?' was the question that plagued their minds.

"I do not know if you know, but," Seiya stared at his friend, watching Hyoga scrunch his face in unsettlement, "it seems the fifth member was more than just a friend to Ikki."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked, giving Hyoga his full attention.

"What I mean is …," Hyoga stopped, wondering how to phrase what Shiryu had told him recently.

"Spill it out, Hyoga!" the brunette demanded, his patience now running thin.

"Ikki believes that the young man is his younger brother," the blond replied, his voice barely audible, yet Seiya heard clearly.

"What do you mean, 'younger brother'?" he inquired.

"I am only repeating what Shiryu has told me." Hyoga approached his young friend, placing a hand onto his right shoulder. "If you wish to know more, ask Ikki."

Seiya let out a snort. "As if he would tell me," he replied disdainfully, while peeling off Hyoga's hand from his shoulder. "The only person he confines in is dead, so no point in asking her either."

Hyoga shook his head. "Seiya, give Ikki time to adjust."

"I gave him time, but he is as bitter as the time I met him!" he snapped.

"People can't change that easily over a small amount of time," was his friend's soft reply.

"Yeah, they just turn into assholes!"

Hyoga cast his eyes away from his friend, turning his attention to scenery outside the window. It seems that it was already dark, catching the Swan out of surprise. 'Strange,' he thought. 'It was midday when I arrived at the apartment.' Curiously, he headed towards the window; Seiya's ranting drifting into the background.

Taking a peek outside, he noticed the clouds had turned gray as lightning streak the sky. Rain poured in afterwards, soaking the people down below to the bone, while they sought for shelter. Lightning cross the sky, once again, as dark clouds started to spiral into a circular shape before slowly descending from the sky.

"Seiya," Hyoga called, yet Seiya, unaware of the events happening outside, blissfully ignored his call.

The dark clouds continued to descend, as lightning streaked once again. Hyoga swore he caught sight of a figure descending inside the spiral, yet he couldn't confirm it. Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes before he shouted, "Seiya!"

"What?" he snapped. Catching his friend's deadpan expression, he glanced behind him, watching the events that were occurring.

"What's going on?" he asked, getting up quickly.

"I do not know," his friend replied. Turning his body round, he picked up his feet and headed past Seiya.

"Where are you going?"

Hyoga stopped from turning the handle, as he slowly replied, "I'm going to see Athena."

"I'll go with you."

Hyoga turned his head and nodded. Whether it was their conversation earlier or him, he could not help but wonder if any of this was related to the young man in their dreams. There was only one way to find out, and neither of them was ready to face what lie ahead.

Turning the handle, the duo headed into the pouring rain, as the door shut behind them with a bang.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Today is a special day for me since my son is now a month! So in celebration, I give you chapter 11. Also, the previous chapter I felt we needed to see what was going on in Shun's time. That is why I will be including intermissions from now on.

Anyway, thanks for your reviews and support.

* * *

Chapter 11

Give Me A Reason

"Shun." He turned his body on his left side, placing his palms underneath his cheek, as the sun bore heavily upon his back.

"Shun." He furrowed his brows, turning his body to the other side. It was mistake for doing so, for the sun bore onto his face, making him growl in a fury.

"Shun." A shadow loomed above him, casting a shade for him. He sighed in pleasure, relaxing his body in the grass below him before he slowly opened his eyes to a face he could not decipher.

"Ah. Glad to see you are awake." Shun knitted his brows together, trying to make out the face above him. Yet, he could hardly see, thanks to the sun. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. At the moment, he failed to notice the presence taking a step towards the bulky tree, while placing his palm against the trunk.

"Such a marvelous day, don't you think?" Shun shook his head, opening his eyes slowly, as he was met with figure's back, who at the moment, was enjoying the scenery ahead of him. They were in a vast field, where flowers bloomed from left to right, creating an enchanting place to admire. A wind soon picked up, tearing a few petals from their buds and releasing them to the air. Such a dreamlike place, they both thought.

"What are you pondering about?" asked the man. He still did not turn, perhaps unwilling to do so at the moment. Shun took his time to observe the man ahead of him, taking in his fit form, along with his unruly navy hair. He seems familiar, he thought. But no one came to mind.

"I was wondering if I knew you from somewhere, but sadly, I don't," he answered at last. Shamefully, he lowered his head, unable to look at the man ahead of him. In the recess of his mind he felt that he did know him; however, the name is what is lacking.

"So, you have forgotten me, is what you are saying?" the man inquired, not tearing his gaze at the view ahead of him.

Shun tucked his knees under his chin, casting his cheek to a side. He gazed at the flowers ahead, watching the petals bloom under the beaming sun, as the wind picked up once again. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I am sorry."

"I don't blame you." The man cast his head upward, watching the branches shake under the wind's might. "Being trapped in the past can have its effects on you."

Shun's eyes turned wide when the words sunk into his head. He raised his cheek from his knees, quickly getting up from the ground, as the shock did not leave his face.

"Are you insinuating that this is a dream?"

"Did I say such thing?" The man turned, raising a brow towards his direction.

Shun took in the man's face, realizing that this was a young man probably one year older than he. Dark blue eyes adjourn his pale skin, along with his thin lips and straight nose. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you remember me now?"

Sadly, he did not.

Shun cast his eyes away, staring at his feet. "I am truly sorry."

"How can you have forgotten me?" the stranger yelled. "How could you have forgotten the times I have protected you?" He took a step forward. "Shun, you need to wake up!"

Shun hastily looked up and stared at the young man. It was then he realized who was standing there before him. "Ikki!" he shouted. However, it was too late for before he knew it he was sitting up, wide awake, drenched in sweat.

He quickly scanned the area, finding himself tuck in a bed in an unknown room. He sighed. "It was just a dream," he whispered, yet his heart felt hollow. Staring at the sheets that were pressed against his body, he failed to notice the other person in the room.

"Who is Ikki?"

Shun's eyes grew wide in alarm, as he jerked his head to the right only to feel his neck pop. He cringed at the sudden pain, placing his hand upon his neck. Meanwhile the recipient came out of the dark and stood beside him, where the candle lights flickered upon his face. The pain slowly subsiding, Shun looked up only to gasp in shock.

Unruly hair caught his eyes, along with his wine eyes and thin lips. He appeared to be two years younger than he as Shun took in his white tunic* and shabby armor that complemented the look. Looking in his eyes, he thought, 'He looks like...' Yet the thought never finished for Shun did not know who he looked like, until it came to him in a flash. Seiya…how could he have forgotten his dear friend.

"Who is Ikki?" The question rang once again, as Shun contemplated to answer or not.

He gazed away from his eyes, staring at the sheets, before he finally answered, "No one of importance." How it pained him to say that. He wished he had someone to talk to and let his true feelings out. Surely, he can confine in this young man. He started to laugh for it dawn upon him that he himself was a young man as well, and the boy in front of him will only be confused.

Shaking his locks, he turned to the boy, who by now seemed to consider whether Shun was insane.

"My apologies for the sudden laughter. It seems an old memory came to mind," he explained, though half-lying.

The boy was silent. Andromeda could tell he wanted to tell him something, yet he restrained himself from doing so. His features, once bearing an innocent curiosity, were now shed with hatred seething through his teeth. It caused the Andromeda to raise a brow, wondering what could have caused him to be in such a state. Just when he was about to speak, Dohko burst through the door without a care in the world.

"Ah. It seems you are awake," he greeted wholeheartedly.

Shun nodded his head. Turning to the lad next to him, he watched his hatred slowly disappear only to be replaced by awe. It seemed the boy was rather fond of Dohko, like a younger brother looking up to his older brother.

"Tenma, are you annoying our guest?" asked the Libra with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

At the mention of their said guest, Tenma instantly flinched and hardened his hands into fists, a motion that went unnoticed by Shun. Silently, he mumbled something under his breath, before he headed towards the door and shut it with a bang.

"Did I upset him?" Shun inquired after the sudden rudeness the young man inflicted.

Dohko turned and settled his eyes on him. Letting out a sigh, he smiled and said he would be right back, leaving the future Saint alone in the room.

SSSS

How dare Dohko allow that man to live? Was he not the one to blame for Alone's death? Yet, Dohko acts as if he did not commit such an act, leaving the trainee to fume.

He stopped in his tracks, his fists shaking under the immense rage that was coursing through his blood. With a sudden urge to hit something, he planted his fist to the nearest object that his eyes settled on, which in this case, the wall.

Blood trickled down his knuckles as he planted his fist into the wall over and over again until he no longer felt the pain. Planting a final punch, he looked down to his feet, his knuckles now numb with the repeated blows that he inflicted. His body shuddered in anger, while his eyes were filled with despair. Lifting his bloody fist away from the wall, he cradled it with his uninjured hand.

Slowly, he let out a breath.

"You still ponder if he did it or not?" His question filled the room with an awaiting answer, yet the only response he received was silence.

He frowned. "I don't trust him," he said as if someone else was in the room. Until, finally, a breath was let out, confirming that someone was indeed inside that very room.

"How could you allow him to live when he can just easily kill us?" He turned to face his newly acquired master, waiting to hear a response to elicit out of his lips. But, he heard none.

"Answer me, Dohko! How can you allow him to live when he killed Alone?" he shouted, not caring if their_ guest_ heard or not.

Dohko closed his eyes, unfazed by Tenma's sudden outburst. Inhaling slowly, he opened his eyes and approached the fragile boy.

"He may have killed your friend, Tenma, but against his will he did so," Dohko voiced, his voice slowly fading along with the silence.

Tenma started to chuckle, his shoulders bobbing up and down. "So, another is at fault is what you are implying," he stated, venom dripping out of his course lips.

Dohko stood before him. "Hades controls him, thus that is why I believe the young boy was not at fault."

Tearing his gaze from the ground, he stared into his master's eyes, wanting him to feel what he was experiencing right now. Yet, all he got in turn was his eyes begging him to trust him. Tenma didn't know what to say at the moment, but cast his eyes away.

He couldn't just leave Dohko either and be done with this mess. If word spreads out that Dohko and two other Gold Saints were involved with the prisoner's escape, then his master will surely be facing execution, something that he wouldn't allow to happen. He already lost Alone; he didn't want to lose Dohko as well.

Letting out a breath, he turned to Dohko and smiled.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't resist the eyes," he said cheerfully, smacking Tenma on the back, only to cause him to fall to the ground on top of his injured hand.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!"he yelped, as he quickly sat up and started blowing air onto his injured hand.

Dohko laughed at his pupil's state. Brushing away a few tears, he went to the cupboard and grabbed a few things before beckoning Tenma to the kitchen. With his wounds sealed with bandages, they headed towards the room their guest lay in.

"Don't worry. You won't regret this," he assured, placing a hand upon his student's shoulder and giving a slight squeeze.

Tenma nodded his head and watched his master open the door. Taking a step inside, his smile faltered from his face, causing his pupil to look ahead. He gasped at the sight of an empty bed. Pushing through, he scanned the room, only to find a window open, feeling the breeze coming in and making the drapes flutter in the air.

"That son of a bitch!" he shouted, running towards the window before he leaped out in pursuit after their missing guest.

Dohko, meanwhile, continued to stare at the empty bed, wondering why Shun left. He wasn't here to be held captive; on the contrary, he was free to leave whenever he wished, provided that he gave an explanation on what his mission was. After all, he must have something important to accomplish.

He glanced towards the window, taking in the flowing drapes before fear etched all over his face. What if he was returning back to the Sanctuary to seek Athena? Tenma will never forgive him if that did happen.

Shion was right. He should have listened.

* * *

*If you notice in the chapter 10, I mention a red cloth; it was merely Shun having a flashback of Seiya.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

How the War Began

He knew he was no prisoner. A prisoner would have been shackled or tied up from preventing them to escape. Yet, neither Tenma nor Dohko chose to do that to him. He was free to roam as he pleased, as long as he was under their watch. However, he didn't have time to explain himself on why he sought Athena that day. So, it was better for him to leave.

Minutes turn into hours before the sun started to rise. Orange hues streak the sky above his head, as a light stream through the forest, the mist slowly evaporating to clear way to see where he was going. Leaves were scatter about, causing the weight of his feet to crunch them beneath his boots. Familiarizing with the woods, he pressed his hand against the wooden trunk, feeling the wet dew underneath his palm.

"Was I a fool to have left?" he asked. The branches shifted a bit under the slight breeze, as a few leaves flew across. His mid-length hair blew across his face, covering his eyes from the glare of the sun. He withdrew his hand away from the trunk, tucking his hands into his military coat. Casting his head down, he continued onward until he came across a hill leading to an endless meadow.

A vast majority of flowers – lilies, roses, daisies, tulips – were scattered about. They swayed softly under the gleaming sun, where a few petals broke free from the bud and flitter in front of Shun. It was at the moment he ceased from walking and gazed around him.

"This place feels familiar," he said, "Like a long lost memory."

A chuckle eloped from his lips, causing the earth to stand still. The shift in his feet was firmly placed upon the ground, the dirt sinking beneath the weight of his boots. Turning his head to the left, he stared across the endless meadow. The wind shifted; his coat billowing with it. A few strands of hair covered one eye until he slid his hand across his face.

"I remember someone telling me that you kidnapped her wife for your own bemusement. Tell me, is that why she left you?" he asked.

Flicker of hatred swept through his eyes. He took a step forward when a cut was made across his face. Blood seeped through the wound, contrasting against his angelic face before he broke into grin.

"It hurts when someone messes with you, doesn't it?" he commented, as a speckle of blood tainted his pink lips.

The being inside him did not respond. A chuckled slipped from his lips, the color in his eyes dying by the second. The purpose to return home was no longer his goal. Heck, he didn't have a goal anymore, but to wander around 'till he found himself again.

He shook his locks, hands coming up and covering his face. What was wrong with him? One second he felt despair when he left the cabin and now he felt angry with the scenery.

"Is this your doing?" he inquired. Silence met his ears, as the breeze went on, leaving him to hunch with his hands pressed against his face.

"Why don't you answer?" he asked. "I am going insane. I don't know who I am anymore. I am aging too quickly. I say words I don't mean to say. I never leave from a comrade's side unless it is required to do so." Pause. An ounce of tranquility filling the air until it was broke by his sudden outburst.

"Why are you not speaking to me! Am I such a hindrance that you, yourself, wish to detach yourself from my body? Tell me, Hades, I need to know. Nothing makes sense anymore. The being of who I am is dead, leaving behind this confused shell who doesn't know how to act," he said.

He shook his head, a few strands of hair caressed his cheek, tickling the corner of his lips until he ceased. Withdrawing his hands from his face, he wiped the tears with the lower arm of his sleeve.

"_Two personalities crashing with one another can create a heap of a mess, leaving the person in a state of confusion,"_ the movement of his lips came to a stop.

"So who am I?"

"_You are me at the moment."_

"So, you are in despair?"

"_No, the place itself reminds me of a bad memory. The sadness comes from you."_

Curiosity filled his eyes, as the tears stopped from flowing. A latch of pain withered across his face, as he doubled over to clutch his stomach. Biting his lips, he suppressed a groan, until the pained subdue and he was left with blood on his hands.

"What is this?" Bewilderment covered his face.

"_It is a slight cut," Hades replied. _

He cast his eyes down, where a stain of blood seeped through his coat. His hands withered down to his firm stomach. He unbuttoned a few buttons, opening the coat to reveal smooth skin tainted in red. And across his muscled stomach was a large cut that wasn't there before.

"_It seems we are finally coming to a close," _Hades commented. _"Our souls are now entering the last phase of intertwining,"_ Shun gazed down his stomach, touching the warm liquid that was tainting his gray breeches, _"You are no longer a hapless human, but a fortunate being gifted with the power of a god."_ That caught his attention.

"It is at my control now."

Laughter escaped his speckled lips, causing the breeze to come into a halt.

"_I will still be around, mortal, but be forewarned that I too will control your body at will now."_

Shun smirked. "How nice of you to tell me that. Surely, you didn't mean to."

"_On the contrary, I did," _he said_._

"Then tell me," Shun began, a memory emerging from his subconscious before it was displayed before his eyes, "who is that woman plucking roses in the fields?" His eyes swept across, landing upon a woman, who was on her knees, twirling a rose underneath her long lashes. A smile broke out across her face; burgundy hair was swept up when the wind slithered by. Standing on her feet, she pulled the hedges of her white, corset dress to her knees, not wanting to mar the edges with the soil of the earth.

"_Persephone,"_ Hades's voice slipped through his pink lips like a whisper against his skin.

"Your wife?" Shun questioned.

"_My only one."_

Persephone looked below, gazing at the various flowers, her golden sandals sparkling under the sun's light. She stopped at the purple tulips, reaching down, as she took a sniff of the scent.

"What is she doing?"The Saint asked.

"_Plucking flowers." _

"Is the day you kidnap her?"

"_No."_

"Then," pause, "what happens on this day?"

A hint of hatred flashed through his dull eyes, while a frown was placed on Shun's face. A bloody hand was pressed against his face until he ran his fingers through his bangs, leaving behind a bloody print on half of his face. Letting out a breath, he cocked his head to a side, where the former king makes his appearance.

"_Persephone," he called, his wife gazing away from the enchanted flower. She rose on her feet, dropping the rose until it hit the ground. A blank expression covered her face, not letting the former king know what was running through her mind. _

"_Is something the matter?" he asked, a hint of worry latched in his voice._

"_Nothing at all, my king," she responded, pulling up her dress to head towards her husband._

"_Are you angry with me?" _

"_No." She defiantly looked away from his pain expression, staring at the soil ground beneath her golden sandals. She came to a halt when she felt him approach her. Letting the dress hit the ground, she gazed up and stared into the eyes of her husband._

"_Stop." He obediently did, as the flap of his crimson cape stood still against his back. _

"_Why are you here?" she asked. _

"_I came to speak with you." _

"_Didn't you do enough damage?" She gazed away from his face, staring at the flowers that kept her anger at bay. He took a step, wondering if it was the right choice to do so since she took a step back, making sure they were at a level distance._

"_What is it that you desire then?" _

_She sighed, a pleased expression was displayed. Bringing her dark nails to her bloody lips, she turned her attention to her husband. Her dress was pulled up to her knees, as she sauntered her way to her king._

"_Remove your armor," she demanded. _

"_Anything for you," he replied, his armor peeling away from his chiseled body until it was saved in its sliver casket. Clad in dark breeches, he stared at his queen and her ruby lips that were begging for him to claim. _

Shun had to shake his head before his body came alive filled with lust. Looking back into the scene, he notice the queen carrying Hades's sword between her hands, carelessly cutting herself as the blood dripped from her palm.

"_I love you at times," she admitted, "And at times, I wish to kill you." With a sweep of her hand, she cut across his abdomen, eliciting a gasp to escape from his lips. _

"_But know this," she continued, while he stood there shock, "I will always be your queen." Her bloody hand was met with his gash. She gazed into his eyes, bringing her hand to his face, where blood tainted his features. _

"_I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. He opened his mouth, placing his hand behind the back of her hand, as he deepened the kiss. By the now, the cut across his belly was gone, leaving behind a scar. _

_She pulled away reluctantly, savoring her lips to remember his taste. Breaking into a force smile, she caressed his face. The heavens above her were now cast into a grayish hue, causing Hades to wonder if he made the right choice. _

"_Why did you make that promise? You know, Demeter, my mother, won't allow me to stay with you now that you are headed to war. She even gained the favor of Zeus to bring me to Olympus," she said._

_Hades stared into her dark eyes, taking in account of her beautiful face. He swept his fingers across her nose, her eyes, taking in every detail before he paused at her lips. Swooping down for a kiss, he whispered against her lips: "A foolish man will stop at nothing to please his wife." Their lips met in a brief kiss; lightning streak the sky as the heavens were beginning to descend._

_She pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "Then, you are more of a fool for departing from your wife," her lips danced against his. _

"_Like I promised before, I will stop at nothing until this world is cleansed for you to roam about." He locked his eyes with hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, as a chariot descended from the sky. _

"_Even fighting your own niece?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Even fighting my own niece," he replied. _

_She gave him one last kiss before her mother beckoned her to come with her. Leaving Hades in the middle of the meadows, she took her final glance of him until the heavens enwrapped the chariot in a field of clouds. _

"Is she still alive?" Shun asked.

"_No."_

Shun took on a face of confusion as he whispered, "How?"

"_That is for another time. Besides, you can easily see through my memories, why not look for yourself?"_

He shook his head, knowing not to pry into other people's affairs.

"What made you promise her that?" he asked.

"_I wanted her to roam freely without having to worry about humans destroying the place with their impurity."_

"What made you change?"

"_On the day I found about her death."_

"But –"

Hades sighed. _"Please refrain yourself from asking too many questions. Besides, I'm tired."_

Silence greeted Shun, as he realized that Hades was now resting a bit somewhere inside his body. The place where the lovers once stood caught his attention once more, until footsteps approached from behind. Shun sighed, his body tired from Hades's soul mingling with his. Peeling his eyes away from the scenery, it took some effort to summon his weapon before he turned to meet impassive eyes.

"I believe we met before," he said.

The man raised his hand in a straight posture, before he announced, "I am El Cid, a Saint who is here for your life."

Shun smiled. "Surely, you don't mean to fight a man with a split personality."

El Cid narrowed his eyes, causing Shun to gaze away. "Then by all means, try, _human_," Hades's voice latched onto his own, as his words cut into the air, creating a thick tension between the two.

* * *

**A/N: **El Cid's arrival was rather a surprise to me. I wasn't planning to bring him in, but in the end it slowly happened. Now, how did he get there? That would be explained in the next chapter. And if you notice Hades is slowing warming up to Shun. Perhaps, he has finally admitted defeat...


	14. Intermission Two

Intermission Two

Alas, the time has come for the Titans to claim the world. It has been far too long that he was trapped inside that void, where time does not exist. And now that he was free, he could change the era of the Titan's fates and create a new world. He should thank the young lad for giving him a second opportunity to kill his troublesome son, Zeus, once and for all. And since Hades was taken care of, he would have no trouble killing of the rest of his children.

Yet, something didn't seem right. As his feet touched the ground, he could already feel the approaching cosmos heading towards his way. However, that wasn't the problem. It was as if someone is coming through the portal of time.

He looked upward, watching the spiral of transparent clocks stop from twisting. Slowly, it shifted counter clockwise, as a beam of light cascaded down his muscular form. Chronos narrowed his eyes, feeling a familiar cosmos beam through. His body was picked up from the ground and floated back into the portal of time.

When he felt the ground again, he was back to where he was trapped, watching the three grand mirrors display a black screen before it settled into its original meaning. Chronos flexed his human hands and broke into a smile.

"So, it seems you have managed to find me."

He turned around, as a clock was form beneath his feet, announcing the upcoming battle.

"I, Chronos, shall put an end to your life!"


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

His voice felt foreign when he used it. It was rough, yet soft with a malice latched behind it. And when conveyed the word, 'human', he felt an utter distaste behind the way he said it. It sickened him, yet aroused his second persona to emerge valiant.

"I wished I would have not drawn my sword, but you left me with no other choice," Shun said, swiping his blade down, shortening the grass below.

El Cid stared, his thin lips remaining close.

"You followed Dohko, didn't you?" Shun inquired, his opponent remaining silent, though it was clearly evident that he did follow the Libra.

Their eyes met, neither daring to look away. Within his soul, he felt a pang of guilt course through his body, as if telling him, 'What are you doing?' The future Saint stopped to think, but those thoughts were quickly consumed by the desire to fight and destroy.

He slanted his eyes and raised his blade. With a jerk of his wrist, he threw a dark spiral merged with a dancing spark of electricity. It headed for the opponent, creating a destructive pathway, as the grass and flowers withered into dust.

The Saint narrowed his eyes and avoided the attack, throwing his body into the air, as the King's powers diminished the ground below. Landing on his feet, he rushed towards the King without a single ounce of hesitation. Near the man's form, the Capricorn jumped into the air and brought his arm down into a horizontal line, while shouting:

"Excalibur!"

Shun rapidly swiped his blade in the air, cutting the incoming attack. The land behind him cracked under El Cid's power, flinging his hair into the air. Gust overclouded Shun's vision, until he felt the Capricorn's cosmos nearby, turning his head swiftly to right to face the incoming attack. Briskly, he threw his head back, watching his golden boot pass the tip of his nose. He countered the attack, swiping his blade to a side and cutting the Saint's upper thighs (though it wasn't critical), as particles of blood landed on his pale face.

The Saint landed behind him, ignoring the blood that was trailing down his legs. He rigidly stood, waiting for the right opportunity to attack. His eyes grew large when he spun and attack at the right precision, only to be blocked by Shun's weapon.

Shun dashed forward, carelessly swiping the blade to the left. The Saint stepped side-to-side, avoiding each attack, as he briskly dunked and flipped backwards.

The future Saint was out of breath, his arms weakening onto the hold of the blade, as the tip hit the ground.

'_What are you doing?' _the voice of Hades rang, but it did not change the outcome.

Shun slumped his shoulders, lost in his thoughts, as El Cid raised his arm and dashed towards the defenseless King.

'_What am I doing?' _he mused, the Capricorn creeping nearer. _'When did I suddenly want to fight a Saint of Athena?' _His eyes flew up, meeting the impassive eyes of El Cid. _'Am I not a Saint of Justice?' _The Capricorn threw his body in the air, his lips opening to shout his incoming attack.

Time stopped for a moment. Shun cast his eyes down to the ground, feeling the shift of the air turn peaceful. He felt a presence from behind, knowing far too well who it was.

"Ikki," he whispered.

"So, you are now questioning on whether or not you are good enough to be a Saint?" The ruffle of his hair shook as he glanced behind. "Shun, no matter what happens I will be there for you. Remember: Whether you are a vessel of Hades or Saint of Athena, you will always be my little brother."

"Ikki."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

He nodded his head, as the time resumed and the Capricorn drew near. _'Yes, I can be both a Saint and a King without having to be afraid anymore.' _Envisioning his brother's smile, he withdrew himself from his fantasies and paid attention at the battle at hand.

"Excalibur!"

"Andromeda Cloth!"

The attack was instantly stopped, as light covered the premises, shunning El Cid's eyes when he landed harshly on his knees. When the light was cleared, he opened his eyes, only to be surprised when he saw one of the cloths of Athena clad on the young King's body.

Shun smiled at the joy of bearing his cloth, although the only consequence of summoning it was that now Hades was forced in a sleeplike state – he will find a way for Hades to forgive him. The metal of his chains flowed smoothly against his palms, pooling around his feet. The tip of the chain floated in the air, pointing at the past Saint that dare attack him.

Shun closed his open palm and gripped the chain. Looking up, he broke into a smile.

"Please, I don't want to fight you," he pleaded, inwardly rejoicing that his persona never changed. This whole time he thought that he needed to get stronger and be more like his brother – and Hades in some aspect – but he didn't need to anymore.

"Violence doesn't solve everything," he continued, "It only brings more destruction, which is unnecessary to have."

He inwardly prayed El Cid would settle his arm down and work things out between them. However, that wasn't the case when he shouted his signature move, causing Shun to gasp. Quickly, he tugged at his weapon, as a spiral of chains protected his form. As the attack approached, he can already envision the countless times when his defensive barrier broke, thinking that perhaps it would happen again. Yet, it proved otherwise, as the attack was caught in the spiral of chains, ending it before it could lay harm on him.

"Please," Shun begged, "I don't want to fight you!"

El Cid straightened his posture and lowered his head, his eyes closing with a level hand raised. Suddenly, he lowered his arm and turned his stern gaze towards Shun.

Shun lowered his arm, letting his chains retreat, until a shorten length is left dangling from his hands. He let out a breath, before he said:

"I don't belong here."

El Cid raised a brow.

"I belong in the future, where Athena's army was succumbed to Hades's will." Shun cocked his head. "We lost, you see, and we were resurrected to do Hades's bidding, but I didn't want my friends and brother," his eyes dimmed, "to suffer."

He turned his gaze towards the Capricorn, who continued to hold an impassive face.

"I made an exchange, letting Hades control my body, while I watched from within my soul. When I saw that it didn't make a difference, I battled the God of the Underworld, until I summoned Chronos, who sent me in to this realm to kill and claim Hades's powers as my own."

"And in the process, you killed the friend of Dohko's student to get it, didn't you?" El Cid questioned, surprising Shun when he knew that bit of information.

"How did you know?"

"Dohko retrieve the information from a young girl, who saw you slump over his corpse." He paused. "He was Hades's vessel, wasn't he?"

Shun nodded his head, lowering his gaze a bit. "It wasn't my intention at first to kill him, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it." Pause. "I came to Athena to fix the Mirror of Time so I may stop Chronos from conquering the future, but I believed her Saints stopped me from completing my mission," he ended, smiling at the irony.

"Why should I believe you?" the past Saint inquired.

"Because," he leveled his gaze with his, "if you don't, then this era will no longer exist."

El Cid grew quiet, staring at the lad in front of him. He turned his body around, facing towards the forest where Shun crept out of. In the distance, two silhouettes – Dohko and Tenma – were fast approaching. He closed his eyes, letting the silence become unbearable between the two.

Shun felt the approaching cosmos, praying that El Cid believed him. When they kept drawing near, he lowered his head, knowing that he will never get home and save his era.

"Athena will be alone tonight." Shun raised his head up, a smile breaking on his lips. "I will manage to convince the rest of the Saints of your ordeal. If I cannot, I will create a distraction," he concluded, turning his body halfway to meet Shun's eyes.

Shun smiled, wiping the tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to embrace him, but seeing how he didn't have time to even give him a proper gratification, he slowly started to walk back.

"Thank-you," was the only thing he could say at the moment. He turned, departing from the Capricorn's presence, vowing to repay him one day. As he ran, he could feel the Capricorn's eyes follow his every movement until he vanished into the dark forest.

LB

When he arrived at the Sanctuary, night covered the lands. He managed to get to the third temple, as he hid behind a pillar, looking for the master (and his twin brother) that reside inside. Tired from the battle that took place hours ago, he let out a breath, and supported his back against the pillar. How he wished to lie down and rest, but he didn't have time for that. Yet, there was one thing that he did want to do: Inform Hades that he knew of what really happened.

'_I wanted to confirm something with you, Hades.' _Silence, something that he knew was bound to happen. He tried to apologize, it was in his nature to do so, but Hades did not want to hear it and resided in silence. _'Persephone didn't die, did she? She lusted for another man and left you in the dust.' _Nothing.

Shun sighed, missing the King's voice. He became adjusted, one could say after spending weeks with him. Sure, he tried to kill him in the past, but let bygones be bygones. The present is what counts, not the past.

'_You not only wanted to destroy the world because of the disobedience of the humans, but also because your wife loved the soils of the earth. And you, in your rage, wanted to hurt everything she cherishes.' _

He placed a hand on his forehead, as he said softly in the air:

"No matter how much you try, nothing will change. You will continue to suffer."

Footsteps were heard approaching from the side, ending Shun's rants towards the former King. Peeking, he found Aspros with his head hang low, heading towards the steps outside of his temple. He stopped at the first step, turning his head upward to gaze at the illuminate stars.

Shun took this opportunity to escape, silently leaving his current position.

Reaching near the exit, he saw the stone steps in his vision, picking up his pace to head towards the next temple. Yet, he stopped when he saw the Gemini's twin leaning against the wall. He broke into a smile, the mask he once bore was now gone, as he crossed his arms across his chest, leaving Shun to ponder whether he should fight or surrender.

"Only a fool would return to the enemy's fortress," said Aspros from behind. He turned his head, facing the older twin, a smirk evident upon his lips. Putting his harden gaze upon Shun, he cocked his head, watching the boy slump his shoulders in defeat.

'_Don't give up!' _His eyes shot up in alarm when he heard that familiar voice belonging to Ikki. He slightly smiled, vowing to continue onward, no matter the consequences.

When Aspros took a step, a blast was heard, as a pillar started to sway, capturing their attention. Shun felt a hand pressed against the blade of his shoulder. He looked back and found himself in a different area, seeing a grand red carpet leading to a door.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

Perplex, he gazed around, pondering on the sudden teleportation, until his eyes landed on a young boy. Lavender locks were on top of his head, as he innocently placed his light green eyes with Shun's.

The boy merely walked past him and pushed the door open. Shun followed behind as he found himself in the corridors of a grand hall, presumably where the Gold Saints would gather in front of the Pope. As the door bang behind, he turned and found that the boy was no longer present.

"It's good to see you, Shun," a melodic voice said from behind. He turned his head and faced the Goddess who sat on a golden chair.

"Athena," he whispered.

"El Cid managed to tell me of your mission," she sweetly explained, her smile becoming contagious when it crept onto Shun's face.

He owed the Capricorn his life, thankful that he, at least, told the Goddess of his mission. Creeping near her, he lowered himself on one knee and bowed his emerald hair.

"The Mirror of Time is shattered in the domain of Hades's Castle. I can take you there," he said, knowing the risks that he will bear.

Athena stayed silent, letting her eyes close.

She sighed. "I cannot easily leave."

"Yes, I know, but I am willing to take the risk." He rose from the ground. "I swear to you that I will protect you from Hades's army."

"You swear it?" a voice emerged from behind the curtains, as the grand Pope revealed himself with El Cid by his side.

"Yes," Shun vowed, tightening his palms around the chains of his weapon.

Sasha smiled, rising from her seat to walk towards Shun. With her hands lapse behind her, she gazed deeply into Shun's eyes.

"You have the power to resurrect the dead, don't you?" she asked, surprising Shun a bit.

Shun nodded his head, remembering how Hades managed to revive the Saints. If he can do it, surely he can manage to do it.

"Then, you can bring back my brother, Alone, can't you?" she inquired, hope evident in her eyes.

Shun nodded his head, wondering if he could, but thrilled on having the second chance to make things right again.

"I will go with you then," she announced, as the Pope and El Cid trudge forward, gathering the rest of the Gold Saints to know of the future Saint Andromeda. Shun could only rubbed his temples when he heard the first yell, emitting:

"What!"

This would be troublesome to explain.

LB

The doors blasted open, revealing a tired Shun with his hands wrapped around Athena's frail hand. He pulled her hand, causing her to tumble, yet proceed to keep up with his sprint, as Pandora's raging voice was heard nearby.

He knew she wasn't thrilled on the news that he brought Athena's army to his castle after he shut off the barrier. She was furious and wanted an explanation, but all he could manage to say was that there wasn't time to lose, leaving the Saints to bicker and fight with the Specters.

He skidded to the right, having caused Athena to fall on her knees. Pulling her to her feet, he led her down the dark corridor with Pandora not too far behind.

"Stop!" she yelled, as he found the door he was looking for. Yet Pandora's staff whizzed past his face, thrusting in the door frame. He turned to her and faced her raging eyes.

"Pandora, I have to go back!" he shouted.

"What have you done to Hades?" she inquired, thrusting her hand out as her weapon dissolved and appeared in the grasp of her palm. Furious, she ran towards Shun, her weapon raised, yet he pulled Athena behind. With his arms stretched, he smiled as she melted into the embrace of his arms, his angelic face hovering over hers. She gazed into his eyes, resisting the urge to cry. She wanted to kill him, make him pay for fooling her and the rest of the army, but deep inside she knew she couldn't do it, considering the fact that he was ultimately Hades.

"I have to go back," he said, tightening his embrace. "I promise that I will come back," he vowed, giving her a reassuring smile. He proceeded to let her go, hearing the sound of her weapon fall to the floor. Falling to the ground, she stared at his feet, watching him depart towards the doors.

She looked up in time when the doors were about to close, catching a radiant smile appear on his face. She pressed her palms together, feeling a wet substance on her skin. Looking down, she found a trail of blood, belonging to the young boy, Shun.

"You managed to cut his side," Kagaho voiced, lowering to her level. She chuckled, wishing that she stabbed into his heart to let him know how she felt. Peeling her eyes away from the blood, she vowed to get vengeance, but, meanwhile, she faithfully waited for her stubborn, young king and let the rim of her lips fall into a smile.

"I believe we have a battle to stop," he pointed out, receiving a glare from Pandora, which he merely shrugged off.

LB

The cut at his side throbbed under the pressure of his hand. He shivered lightly, yet pushed himself towards the renewed mirror. It sparkled to life, showing the events of the future where Chronos stood. He raised his bloody hand, touching the portal of time as it reverberated to his touch.

He turned and faced Athena, who was wrapping her bloody hand with the other. "Thank you," he voiced. Smiling, he took a step back, watching the doors blast open, revealing Tenma in his now acclaimed Pegasus Cloth, rushing to Sasha's side. Their eyes met briefly, until he vanished from their sight.

He closed his eyes and felt his body fall, until he tumbled into another dimension. He rigidly stood from his hunch form and faced his counterpart.

A step he took only to be stopped when Hades turned to face him. Their eyes instantly met; both waiting for the other to speak. However, Hades was the first to break into the smile.

"Let's put an end to this charade," he said, as Shun smiled and nodded his head, thrilled to know that Hades was willing to aid him. Feeling the world turned white, he opened his eyes to find Chronos up ahead. He summoned his cloth and narrowed his eyes, knowing that this battle will determine his fate and the rest of his comrades.

Chronos was the first to strike as Shun prepared for the attack, thinking of his friends and his brother and the need to see them again.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Seven years later . . .

Dancing flames flourished the room with its glow as the harsh wind tapped against the window that withheld the snow from coming in. A flip of a page was heard followed by a remote sigh. Sprawled on the couch, a young father was entranced in his novel only to glance up to find his young daughter bored with playing her dolls.

A tap to the door caught her attention. She got up from her knees, her pink dress flowing behind her as she went to go get the door. He had no doubt his wife would be by her side answering the door. Besides, no fool would dare harm his family knowing that a Saint of Athena resided in this home.

Slowly, he flipped the page, his eyes scanning the book with pure interest, until his daughter jumped on the couch and begged for his attention.

"Papa, there's a funny man outside," she said. He lowered his book to find her blue eyes staring at him, her two blond pigtails coming out of the confinements of its band. He smiled and set the book down on the counter. Rising from his spot, he patted her head and made his way towards the door.

His wife glanced towards him and moved her head towards the door. Silently, she left him, heading into the kitchen to resume her cooking.

Pulling the door wider, he came faced with a man, presumably around his age, clad in a dark military coat, matching his dark pants and boots. He broke into a smile, his green eyes meeting his curious blue.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"It's good to see you, Hyoga," greeted the mysterious man. Hyoga burrowed his brows, taking a step outside as he stared into those dead eyes.

"Shun?" he inquired, feeling the familiar cosmos belonging to his long lost friend. The man nodded his head, confirming that it was indeed him.

Hyoga wanted to embrace him, but Shun raised his hand, halting him for doing so.

"I do not have much time. I just came to say hello," he hastily said.

Hyoga glanced behind, hearing the whining of horses as a chariot was seen. He placed his eyes back towards Shun.

He never spoke of what happened in the battle of Chronos, all he did was smile, until the next morning he disappeared without a single word of goodbye. He closed his palms, his curiosity begging to ask Shun of the events that took place during the time of his disappearance, yet he merely broke into a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright."

Shun sighed. "Ikki said the same thing, but, of course, he isn't alone, now that he has Esmeralda to cherish."

Hyoga chuckled. "I was surprised you managed to revive her, but happy none the less."

Shun nodded his head, silence taking over the two. He needed to head back, knowing that he had a job to do – and past specters to visit. Taking a step back, he headed towards the chariot before he stopped and gave his farewell:

"I'll see you again, Hyoga."

Hyoga waved his hand in a gesture of goodbye, watching his dear friend depart and climb inside his chariot. The Specter holding the reins made the horses gallop, leading them down the snow pathway until it vanished in a gust of snow. The Swan Saint smiled and placed his hands inside his jeans, hoping that their next meeting would last longer – and perhaps he would explain the mystery behind the battle of Chronos.

Hearing the door whip open behind, he turned and smiled down to his four-year-old daughter.

"Daddy, who is that lady on the couch," she asked, causing her father to be confused. Taking a step past his daughter, he shut the door, watching her prance towards the living room. He followed slowly behind, the beating of his heart racing in his ears. Finding his daughter staring at the couch before her, he walked around and gasped.

"Mama," he choked, finding it hard to believe until her eyes opened and her lips lifted into a serene smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. This was an abrupt end, but I didn't know what else to add, so I just went with the flow. I was going to write more, even include the battle with Chronos, but I just left the battle a mystery. I am taking a break from all this. As of today, I am but a reviewer.


End file.
